All I wanted
by JRoss
Summary: COMPLETED Two teenagers. Both love sick but in denial. When the path of fate intertwines, challenges await them. From stalkers to amnesia, nothing seems to go their way. (StarRob) (BBRae) It all started on a dark and stormy night...
1. Storms

Hello. I am a new comer to this website and have decided to dedicate all my stories to the Teen Titans made for each other couple - Robin Starfire. ) This is my first fan fic. So be generous… (laughs) okay… may the story begin. Oh by the way! If I am typing like _this _then I am expressing characters thoughts. If I am typing like **this **then the character really means something or it is the beginning of a new chapter. Thanks! )

**Chapter 1 - Comfort is all I need**

Storm. That was the only thing lurking outside the T tower. There wasn't any evil villains, or pranks pulled by newest foes… but it was storming. The rain beat down on the tower like a shower sprayed water, only harder. The sound of the thunder roared like cooking sheets being smashed together. And the lightning… the lightning was like flickering lights ready to go out but only made the storm more violent.

The teen titans were sprawled out on the abnormally shaped sofa in their "living" room watching Beast boy's newest favorite movie, ATTACK OF THE HOWLERS PART 4. 

Beast boy was on the floor VERY close to the television so he wouldn't miss any part of the movie.

"THIS IS THE PART!" He shouted joyfully as the girl was being attacked by the werewolf. Raven looked up from her book, (she had no interest in Beast boy's movies) and looked at him.

"Your eyes are going to go blind from being that close you know."

"SHH RAVEN! She's going to die now." Cyborg said also looking interested in the movie. His teeth grinded as he watched the girl faint. "Oh man, oh man! This is it!" he cried out smiling.

Starfire, who was looking VERY afraid clutched tightly to the boy's robotic arm. (A/N: not what you're thinking…)

"Please tell me again why we must watch a movie this oh so frightful." She asked Cyborg, her bright, glimmering emerald eyes looked into his.

"I'll tell you just ONE more time Star -" He said before he was cut off.

The doors to the kitchen burst open and Robin was standing there. The thunder outside the tower crashed once more, causing Starfire to screech and hold tighter onto Cyborg. Robin laughed a little at this attack and then closed a nearby window. He noticed Starfire holding onto Cyborg's arm and just shook his head. _The girl is nuts. _he told himself shaking his head and letting a chuckle escape his mouth. Starfire looked up at him, gave a faint smile and then looked back at the horrid movie. Robin eagerly took a seat by Starfire on the sofa and noticed her whimpering at the sound of the thunder.

"Robin, you are not afraid of this thun - der?" The girl asked trying to pronounce the word.

"Nah." He said looking brave at the girl. His chest shot out and he flexed his muscles trying to prove of his bravery. Starfire giggled at the entertainment and then letting go of Cyborg's arms, grasped tightly to Robin's. Robin looked down and noticed Starfire grasping harder, making sure she was safe. He smiled a little more and also got into the movie.

Later on that night, after the movie, the titans headed off for bed.

"Initiated lock down. Night ya'll." Cyborg yawned at stretched his arms before turning out the lights and going to bed. Raven followed after placing her book down and grabbing a glass of milk, bringing it to her room. Beast boy was still staring at the TV before he felt raven tugging at him and he too went to bed. Robin turned around and noticed Starfire sleeping on the couch.

_I can't just leave her here_. He told himself and picked her up, carrying her back to her room. Her head nuzzled onto his shoulder and she began talking in her sleep.

"NO! not my mustard! Please release it. It has done nothing to you. Let it go!" she shouted sleepily to Robin. Robin laughed once again. Reaching the girl's bedroom, he looked up at her name on the door, smiled once more and pushed the button to step into the room. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled the blanket over her and watched her motionlessly sleeping. Looking at her, he pulled her hair back and Robin then left the room.

The rain continued beating loudly on the windows of Titans' tower and the thunder would just not go away. Starfire awoke to the sound of it and made a little , "EEK!" Grabbing her pillow, she headed off to find Robin.

ROBIN'S ROOM:

Robin was sleeping soundlessly as the knock on his bedroom door frightened him awake.

"Uh… who's there?" he asked shakily.

"It is I, Starfire." he heard and smiled at the sound of the name. When she walked in, he noticed the change of clothes. She was not wearing her everyday uniform like she was wearing before he placed her into bed. She was wearing plaid blue boxer shorts and a white tang top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep the hair out of her face. He noticed that she saw him staring and then he quickly went red and looked back up.

"What's wrong star?"

"Robin… the sound of the thunder frightens me. May I sleep on your floor tonight?"

"No," he told her. Starfire frowned and then turned to leave. "No, star. Wait! I meant I wasn't going to make you sleep on the floor. You can sleep in my bed." Starfire looked up, her glittering eyes happy. He made a slight grin and lifted the sheets so she could get in. laying down, he noticed Starfire smelt like lilacs and a scent of lavender. It was memorizing, hypnotizing, and luring. The thunder boomed again, only this time, MUCH louder.

"EEK!" Starfire screamed and buried her head into her pillow. Robin looked up and noticed her shaking.

"It's okay Starfire," robin said placing his arms around her waste. "You're safe now." (A/N: As if she wasn't before… PLEASE!) Starfire turned over and saw Robin, without his mask, smiling.

"Robin I have never seen you without your mask before.;

"oh yea well I -"

"I like it." Starfire said and turned her back towards him to sleep.

"Night Starfire."

"Good night Robin," he heard her say and they were asleep.


	2. Morning with the Titans

Chapter Two – Breakfast with the Titans

The next morning, each titan was busy doing something before breakfast. Of course, they're the Teen Titans after all.

Cyborg woke up around 6:00 AM because that's what time he was programmed to awaken. Unplugging his wires from the charger, he yawned and then went to go get clean. Cyborg was half man half robot so Cyborg only scrubbed with a damp cloth his man side. He then brushed his teeth, and headed for breakfast. This morning, he was ready to fight beastboy for a good, meat filled breakfast.

Raven also was an early bird. At 5:30 every morning, Raven would get up, brush her short violet hair and brush her teeth. Pulling her blue cloak over her leotard, she pulled the hood over her face and went out for the kitchen.

"Herbal tea, nothing better than herbal tea. Nothing." Raven said as she set the kettle on top of the stove and waited patiently for it to boil. Around six, the digital clock rang with the Teen titans theme song and Raven saw Cyborg enter the room.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The tea was ready and Cyborg ran over, handing the tea to Raven.

"Want anything in it?"

"No." She told him and sat down. Cyborg cooked himself scrambled eggs, a pound of bacon, and toast. Raven looked over at his plate, disgusted.

"WHAT?" he asked her. "I'm a big guy. Big guys like lots of food." Raven shook her head and waited for the other titans to arrive.

Around eight, Beastboy awoke and yawned.

"Yeah baby, beastboy's going to make some tofu waffles!!" Pulling off his nightware, and replacing it with his uniform, Beastboy stood in front of the mirror behind his door.

"Looking good… one at a time ladies, one at a time." He said with a grin and walked out to spot Raven and Cyborg.

"What's happening guys?" Beastboy asked Raven in particular, but it was Cyborg that answered.

"I'm eating, Raven's drinkin' and YOU will be making your own breakfast little man." Cyborg said, very pleased with his response.

"Dude, I am **SOO** not little."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, yes."

"No and **DOUBLE NO**!"

"Yes times a billion."

"DUDE! Want to see my abs?!"

"You mean you actually have some?" Cyborg snickered and watched Beastboy finish making his tofu waffles.

"When you guys fight, everything is pointless." Raven finally said.

"Whatever dudette. Have you guys seen Robin and Starfire?"

"OOO. Maybe they're just sleeping in."

"ROBIN IS SLEEPING IN? I highly doubt it." Just then Robin entered the room. (A/N: He left Starfire to a soundless slumber incase she was still worried about last night's storm.)

"No I was not sleeping in. I just took an extremely long shower." He told them. Raven casted him a look of suspicion, but he ignored it.

"YEAH? So then where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked him.

"Probably still sleeping."

"Then I say we go wake her up." Beastboy and Cyborg started getting up and walking towards Starfire's room. Robin knew she wasn't in there.

"Actually, uhm, maybe I better go make sure she's okay." Robin said and left the two titans confused.

ROBIN'S ROOM:

Starfire was still sleeping soundlessly in his bed. _It's always good to know my best friend sleeps quite. Otherwise the team would be suspicious. _Robin thought to himself. Walking up to her with extreme precaution, Robin mae sure not to make any noise.

It was too late. Before Robin could wake her up, Starfire had already awoken and caught on to his plan. She jumped up and shouted…

"MORNING!"

"AHHHHH! STARFIRE DON'T DO THAT! You could have made me fall." Then looking around, Robin noticed he had already fallen. Starfire giggled at him and looked down from his bed.

"I am sorry. I did not think such a scream would frighten the boy wonder." She said and winked at him. A smile crept up on Robin and he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well come on Star. I haven't told anyone yet, but I want to take you all out today."

"Where to friend Robin?"

"Well, the carnival is back in town. You want to go?"

"OH YES! HOW WONDERFUL!" Starfire said clapping. "I will be out momentarily. I must go get changed for such a joyous occasion."

Robin smiled and left her to shower and pick out some normal clothes for tonight. Robin looked back once more and headed off to tell the others.


	3. Almost at the carnival

Chapter Three – Carnival

"Well Titans, I suppose we should dress as normal as possible for this carnival. We don't want to stand out do we?" Robin asked the team. Everyone shook their heads, except Starfire since she was in another room finding a 'normal' outfit.

The boys quickly rushed off leaving Raven alone to think about what she should wear. _Maybe if I just hide I won't have to go_ – she thought. Just then beastboy walked in with his 'everyday' outfit and Raven stood there open mouthed.

"Impressed?" he asked grinning. Beastboy was wearing jeans to cover his green legs and a yellow tee shirt that said 'I've been it all.' (A/N: Get it? Animals… yeah, I'm lame.) Raven tried not to giggle at the shirt but just couldn't help it.

"Beastboy, what were you thinking when you put on that shirt?"

"Myself of course!" Raven couldn't help it. She ran off running with laughter to her room. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad. (A/N: Raven is just a LITTLE OOC… can you tell?) Beastboy looked at Raven curiously when Robin came out.

"Robin… dude! You're not wearing a mask."

"Well, what do you think?" Robin was wearing kaki pants and a red sweatshirt. Yeah… he looked fine. (Winks) robin was also wearing a watch. Yes, even the boy wonder was strict about time.

_Figures – _Beastboy thought to himself. "You look good man." Robin grinned. He knew he looked good. His spiked hair was extra spiked, his eyes were no longer hidden, and his clothes… can you say wow? His grin faded just a tad when Cyborg walked in.

"Okay, I'm only wearing a shirt. Pants are not going to work ya'll." Cyborg was merely wearing a blue tee shirt that said 'Game station master' on it.

"Can't you guys go out and be serious for once?" Robin asked. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other then looked at Robin.

"Nope."

That's when Raven entered. Raven wore a black turtleneck with half sleeves and black jeans. But raven knew she couldn't wear all black. So around her neck was a blue necklace with the sign of Azarath on it. (A/N: I don't know the sign of Azarath…)

"What?" She asked beastboy who was staring.

"Nothing Rae, you just look really good. You know, not in that leotard."

"What's wrong with my leotard?"

"N – nothing! It's just good to see you in a new scene is all Rae." Beastboy told her, blushing. Raven took notice of this and couldn't help but to blush too.

"HEY YA'LL! I sense there's some LOOOOVE in this room." Raven beamed at Cyborg with a look that said Say – that – again – and – you're – going – back – in – my – mirror. Cyborg got chills just thinking about it. Then put on a smile and ran to the sofa where the world was much safer.

That's when Starfire walked in. Cyborg nudged beastboy, who nudged Robin, who gulped. Raven looked up and smiled. _Only Star_ – she thought.

"FRIENDS! Please, we are ready to go, yes?" Robin gulped again and nodded. It was so good to see her out of her uniform. Star was wearing a light pink, almost soft pink skirt with a white tang top.

"Star, you're not going to get cold?"

"Oh no. I am also bringing my white pulling over."

"You mean pull over?" Beastboy laughed at the girl's mistake but then just took her hand and said, "Come on star, we better go." Raven looked up and coughed.

"Here, Beastboy, you walk Raven to the car. I'll escort Starfire." Starfire just giggled and waved a 'come on' to Robin who smiled sheepishly and followed her out.

IN THE CAR:

"So you guys want to pair up?" Cyborg asked them once in the car.

"I really don't care. As long as I'm not partnered up with – " but Raven couldn't finish.

"Great then you'll go with Beastboy. Star, you want to be my partner? Robin just plays the games anyways so…"

"Uhm, yes. As long as you are all right then I shall be your partner to the place of carnivals. Robin? Is that okay with you?"

"Actually Star –"

"Are you kidding? He can't be any happier he doesn't have to go on rides. He's not into the whole 'fun' thing." Beastboy interrupted.

"Are you positive Robin?"

"Star I really think it's best if –"

"GREAT! It's settled then. Robin, maybe you can help Star out on the games or something. Besides, Speedy, Aqua lad and Bumblebee will be meeting us there. So Robin could always hang out with them too."

"Glorious. Well then, shall we not start the automobile of wheels?" robin was so busy worrying about the partners, he forgot all about leaving.

"Right! LET'S GO!" Cyborg said and buckled up. "Hey, Robin. You okay man? You've been real quite…"

"Yeah, fine. Come on, let's just go." The titans were off and ready for the carnival.

Well I just want to say thanks to all of my reviewers. It is just my first story and so far you've all been real great about patience.

Jessamyn Vycan – thanks! You were my first reviewer so you're so great! LOL!

XcryingfearieX – Yeah, It's going to be a pretty long story. I hope you like it. )

Starfire2222 – I plan on continue and thanks. I'm glad you like it!


	4. Finally at the carnival

**CHAPTER 4 – Finally at the Carnival**

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy asked.

"NO! Now stop asking and let me drive." Robin yelled, half steamed and speeded up a bit. Meanwhile, Cyborg was coming up with a plan for tonight. (A/N: As most of you remember in the last chapter, he was really eager to take out Star to the carnival. He's not using her, but she's going to be hanging out with him to get Bumblebee jealous. Another note: Starfire doesn't know that… or Robin.)

_Maybe if I just take Star in the Tunnel of Love with me, Bumblebee will realize I'm an irresistible guy who she obviously needs_. – Cyborg was talking to himself… (A/N: in his head.)

Once at the carnival, Robin handed everyone the tickets and he lady who was collecting them smiled.

"Well like oh my god! You are like the Teen Titans, right?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Now hand over my ticket. I want to get this over with." Without hesitation, the girl placed a stamp on the ticket and handed back to Raven, while taking Robin's.

"Like have a super time cutie!" Giving him a wink, Robin left. _Weirdo_. – he thought and waited for Starfire to get her ticket.

"Titans? You hungry?" He asked and they all gave a nod. The titans ate at a little pizza stand called 'Zesty Pete's' and each ordered a different type. Robin offered Starfire some of his fried dough, and she liked it so much, she got herself some too. Cyborg wanted to have a nice smelling mouth, incase his plan worked with Bumblebee and decided to order water. (A/N: SO not like him. I know…) Beastboy ordered the Tofu combo.

"Who knew tofu had different flavors?" Beastboy asked grinning widely.

"You really do learn something new everyday." Raven finally said, looking up from her broccoli pizza.

"TIME FOR RIDES BOYS AND GIRLS!" Came a familiar voice. Along the came Speedy and the crew. Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee. Cyborg almost spilled his water at the sight of her but kept cool. He looked over at Bumblebee, then Starfire.

"Hey Star. Want to go on the tunnel of love with me?" Bumblebee was not

amused.

"You two are dating?" She asked.

"Please. This 'love tunnel' is for friends, correct?" Starfire asked Robin who had sweat dropping from his forehead.

"I knew you two weren't going together. Don't worry girl." Bumblebee said looking over at Starfire. "Cyborg thinks he can make me jealous. PLEASE! Cyborg, you have to stop foolin' yourself boy. You wanna be a man? Ask me to the tunnel of love." Bumblebee finished. Cyborg gulped. _What a woman_ – he thought.

"Yeah, alright. Then let's go." Taking her hand, Bumblebee and Cyborg walked off. Raven and beastboy were at the end of the table having a staring contest when Beastboy asked Raven if she wanted to go through the haunted house with him. Happy to go somewhere creepy, she accepted his offer and took Aqualad along. Speedy walked over to Robin and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again. It's been what? Almost a year, right?" Robin nodded and shook Speedy's hand in return.

Speedy then looked over and noticed Starfire.

"Hey pretty. Want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Starfire eagerly accepted Speedy's invitation and followed him to the Ferris Wheel.

**CYBORG AND BUMBLEBEE**:

"Look Bumblebee, I'm sorry about earlier. If I wasn't so worried about getting you to like me, I wouldn't have bothered trying to make you jealous by asking Starfire into the tunnel of love. We cool?" Cyborg asked. He quickly pulled a rose from a rose bush they were passing in the tunnel of love boat. He took the pink rose and placed it in her hands, hoping for a sign of affection.

"We're ice cold." She said and kissed him on the cheek. After the ride, the two new lovers made their way over to the bumper cars. Nothing like the bumper cars. You know what I mean?

**RAVEN AND BEASTBOY AND AQUALAD**:

Inside the haunted mansion, a ghost popped out from a nearby wall, which scared Beastboy half to death.

"RAVEN SAVE ME!!" he screamed and jumped into her arms. With all his weight, he sent himself and Raven to the ground. Raven giggled and Aqualad walked over. He handed out his hand as a nice gesture to Raven, who accepted it.

"Don't forget about the cute dude!" Beastboy shouted running to go catch up with them. Aqualad looked back at him and knew he was good with his words.

"I wasn't forgotten." He told Beastboy, but Beastboy only growled. When they came to the exit, Aqualad asked if the two wanted to join him on a roller coaster. The two titans said no and decided to walk alone.

"So Rae, you just want to go wait in the car?" BB asked her.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid." And on that note, the two left.

**SPEEDY AND STARFIRE**:

"When I first came to this planet, robin had brought me on the Ferris Wheel. I remember him offering me a piece of pink cotton while we watched the works of fire. I am very happy Robin is my best friend, otherwise, I would not be so lucky to see such beautiful explosions." Starfire told Speedy as their seat made its' way to the top.

"I bet they weren't as beautiful as you." He told her and she blushed to his remark. Then speedy looked over and took hr hand. It was now or never.

"Starfire, would you like to go on a date with me Friday night to see a movie?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled joyfully.

"I would be honored to accompany you to such a wondrous place." She gave him a kiss on the cheek when the ride was over and waved goodbye.

"I shall see you Friday at eight Speedy!" She said and ran off to find Robin to tell him the good news.

**ROBIN**:

Robin had just finished winning a five foot pink bear for Starfire for when she returned. The bear stood as tall as Raven and had the color of baby soft pink, he knew Star would love it. He would only do such nice things for his best friend. Just then, Robin saw Starfire running/waving at him. When she came to a stop, she pulled him into a tight hug and told him the good news with Speedy.

"Aw that's great Star. I'm happy you're going to be able to go out on a date. One without my help." He said and smiled. She smiled back. "Oh, I meant to give you this. I won it for you." Starfire looked down at the pink bear, which was nearly as tall as her.

"OH ROBIN! I shall cherish it forever. It is the cutest furry toy you have ever presented to me. I thank you." She gave the bear a small hug and then hugged Robin once again.

"Hey, it was nothing. You should now how easy it is for me to win those things. I don't mind. How about we go find the others and head home?" she looked up from her bear and smiled.

"Yes, let us go home."

A good twenty minutes later, Robin and Starfire found Cyborg with Bumblebee at the merry go-rounds and told him it was time to leave. Cyborg gave Bumblebee a kiss before departure and followed his friends to find the other two titans. After another ten minute, unsuccessful search, the teen titans decided to go wait for them in the car. However, when they go there, Raven and Beastboy were listening to 'BROKEN' on the radio and waiting for them.

"GLORIOUS FRIENDS! Let us now leave please." And with that, the teen titans returned home to the giant 'T.'

**Hey! I hope you're liking my story so far. I do realize this is supposed to be a Rob/Star fic. However, it will be taking some time for a romance to blossom. (wink, wink) **

**I may not be able to update everyday so if worst comes to worse, then I'll update every three days. (unless I'm on vacation.) **

**I just want to say thanks to _shemka oka4_ for some really great ideas.**

**_Megan_ – wow. Nice ideas. Thanks for reviewing with honesty.**

**_XcryingfearieX_ – glad you like. I'm not going to say anything about your prediction.**

**_Airhead123_ – I plan on adding more. I hope you'll like the chapters coming up. Thanks for reviewing! **

**_NightmareSelene_ – thanks. Yeah, speedy is kind of cool. Hope you liked this chapter. The speedy stuff was mainly dedicated to you. **

**Everyone else! Wow, thanks for everything. This is my first fan fic, so try not to pick on me… LOL. I'll be doing chapter five soon. Please review! **

**Your reviews really help speed up the process and inspire me to write more. I'm going to have you guys vote. (email me though, don't say it in your review.)**

**Who should Starfire end up with? And… who should Raven end up with? I kind of already know I am going to be having Bumblebee and Cyborg together soo… yup. That's what I need. MY email is in my profile, but if you need it, then tell me in your reviews. Love lots, the Jackster **


	5. Before the Big Date

Chapter Five – Before the Big Date

"Friends! Was that not the most wonderful thing we have ever done?" Starfire asked as she sat down from a long ride home. She was thinking about Speedy, and was happy her best friend Robin had accepted the 'dating' that would be coming up this weekend.

"Best night I ever had." Cyborg said without hesitation. Walking over to the kitchen, Cyborg decided he needed something to drink and left the others to talk about their evenings. From now on, him and bumblebee was **HIS** little secret.

"Tonight was … interesting, I must say Star. So I hear you have a date with Speedy." Starfire nodded gleefully.

"YES! Indeed. Speedy and I as you say 'hit it off' rather quickly. He is such a wonderful person! I will have a good date with him." Raven nodded and then looked over at Beastboy.

"HEY! Just because Aqualad was there, didn't mean I didn't have a good time. The dude has just got to learn to keep his hands to himself." Beastboy quickly dodged Raven's quizzical face and went off to find Cyborg in the kitchen.

"Robin, come." Raven said and dragged him in the hallway. Once reaching the gym, robin looked at her as if she was a kidnapper.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"You're okay with Starfire dating Speedy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why **WOULD** you? Think about it boy blunder. Your best friend is going on a date with some other guy."

"So?"

"Robin, don't be such a fool. Don't make me read your mind."

"GASP! You wouldn't." Robin was now terrified.

"Oh but Robin… I would. I'm going to leave you alone now. I'm going to let you sit here and think about this. Then… if you still don't realize what's right in front of you, I'm pretty sure I'm going to kill you. Got it?"

"GULP. Got it." Raven left the gym leaving Robin alone as she promised. _What is she talking about? What's right in front of me? Does Raven like me? EW! No. Don't think like that. Then who? Who was Raven talking about?_ – Robin decided to think about his own thoughts and ponder on it some more in the morning.

**THE NEXT MORNING**:

_Beastboy was in his room, awakening from a dream he had just had about Raven. It went like this…_

_DREAM:_

_"Raven! You have to get out of here! The walls, they're caving in!" _

_"No Beastboy! Come on! You're coming with me!" Raven pulled on Beastboy and they ran out of what resembled a cave. _

_Outside the cave, raven pulled beastboy into a tight hug and made sure he was not harmed. _

_"Raven! You're okay!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then… woke up._

_END DREAM_

"Dude, I am so not having milk before bed anymore." Beastboy got out of bed and was sure not glance at Raven at breakfast. He was sure he was going to be avoiding her for a while.

**KITCHEN**:

As soon as Robin entered the kitchen, he noticed Beastboy and Cyborg had been sitting down and each eating their own breakfast. Raven was on the other end of the table, drinking her herbal tea and every now and then, glancing at the green titan. Robin walked over to the table and knew something was missing. But what? Ever since that talk with Raven the other night, Robin hadn't been thinking clearly. Who was this mystery girl? Did she like him as much as Raven said he liked her? He wanted to know. He HAD to know. He was Robin, and he was going to find out. Snapping back from reality, Robin still felt as if something was missing this morning. He looked around. The dirty dishes were piled up near the sink… that wasn't missing. The smell of laundry needing to be done certainly wasn't missing. Beastboy, Cyborg… Raven, me… GASP!!

"Where's Starfire?" Robin jumped up and was looking for Star in the most bizarre places. (Under the table, behind the fridge, in the mailbox, you get the idea.) "I said… where is she?"

"Aw. Is Wobbie Poo missing his girlfwiend?" Cyborg snickered as he noticed Robin panicking.

_Girlfriend? Is that what Raven meant? But surely she knows that Star and I are just best – She's right. I like her. A lot. No, I don't like her. I don't even like her a lot. I love her. No… I don't I love her a lot. _– Robin was repeating this several times before he realized Star was still missing.

"She's not my girlfriend! She is supposed to be …"

"Your girlfriend." Cyborg interrupted.

"YES! I mean… no, NO!"

"AHA! You said yes first. You like her!" Beastboy now joined the argument of the Boy wonder's love.

"NO! I don't like her! I LOVE HER!" Spoons dropped, tofu went flying, and herbal tea was spat in Cyborg's face. "What?" Robin now said shyly and blushing.

"Aw dude. That is the most heart felt moment I ever heard." Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his human eye. "I never knew you had it in you… to admit it."

"So, are you going to tell her?" Raven interrupted.

"I don't know. I mean tonight she's supposed to be going out with…"

"Good morning dear friends! Is speedy here yet? He said he would be here soon and I was just hoping he would arrive." Starfire said, now entering the room. The boy's mouths dropped. So it was up to Raven to answer.

"He isn't here YET star, but I'm sure he's on his way."

"Wonderful!" She said, and made her way over to find something to drink. Star was wearing a dress that reached just above the knees. It was lavender, and looked great on her. There were two spaghetti straps holding up the dress, but had a V cut top just to show little cleavage. (she was hoping Speedy would like it.) Her shoes were high-heeled open – toe shoes. They too were lavender and looked great next to her pink pearl toe nailed polish. Her face, oh her face was breath taking. Her hair was scrunched up in a ponytail, but allowed two strands of hair in the front of her face, and some to fall in the back. It was a mature/teen look that looked great on her. Star didn't take a liking to make – up since she didn't know why people would want to cover up who they truly were. So she wore a bit of lip- gloss, an icy pink and all together, looked **wow**. (Or so that's what Robin was saying in his head.) But she did look great.

"Star… wow." Guess who… yup! Robin the boy wonder was staring uncontrollably. It was official. He loved her even more.

"Lookin' good Star, lookin' good. Speedy is goin' to love the new look on you." Cyborg said and put his hand up to give her a high five. Starfire took a liking to high fives, and therefore returned it with a slap on his hand. (A/N: No, she didn't whack him too hard.) beastboy was just looking at her, staring. Then he looked at Raven, gave a smile, and then looked back at Star.

"WOWZA STAR! Looking REAL good." He said and she smiled.

"Why thank you friend beastboy. I am honored to know you like my newest look. You do like it, yes?"

"They like it Star, they like it." Raven said and led Starfire to the door when the doorbell rang.

Speedy was wearing kaki pants. (Nothing too 'wow' but he did look casually dressed for the occasion.) He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and quickly looped it around Star's when he saw her.

"You look gorgeous." He told her as they walked out the door. The titans quickly rushed over to the window to see/hear what they could as they walked off. Robin was grinding his teeth, biting his nails and his eyes were bulged out when he heard what Speedy said to her.

"You look so beautiful. I would kiss you, but I don't want to mess up your makeup." He said as they walked over to his blue mustang. "Your chariot, m' lady." Star giggled and got in.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend," he said as he shut the door. Star didn't hear his remark, but Robin did.

**TITANS TOWER**:

"Aw, cheer up man. As soon as you tell Star your feelings, she'll be head over heels in love with you."

"You really think so Cy?"

"I know so. Now you can sit here until she gets home, but I know I speak for the rest of us when I say I'm tired and going to bed. Night ya'll." And with that, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg left for bed.

They had no clue they left a dull looking, half hoping Robin watching as Speedy's car drove off the bride that linked Titans tower to main land. He just hoped when she returned, and he confessed his feelings, that she would feel the same way.

_**Alright, I know, I know. It took me longer than a day but I DID tell you it may take me up to three days. I hope you liked this chapter. **_

_**Kidflashishot** – I'm glad you think my story is 'real cool'… LOL. OOC means out of character. Thanks for reviewing. _

_**XcryingfearieX** – yup, I know what you're thinking Jen. And no, I'm not going to say. (winks) You'll have to find out yourself…_

_**Bobsayshimh** – How do I know your name? I think you emailed me… not sure. (LOL) I know, I know. Many people are asking for me to get rid of Speedy. I don't hate the guy, but he's not my favorite person either. You'll have to wait for the rest of my story to find out what happens… (evil grin)_

_**Nightbolts101** – you wanted jealousy. Well, you got it! Yes, a little OOC, but can you blame me? Sometimes the characters need a little change. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Airhead123** – yeah, it is weird that they're going on a date, isn't it? Well we'll just have to see what happens, won't we? He, he… please like the next chapter! LOL. I plan on making the next one a little better than this one, so it may take longer to type/write. Thanks for reviewing though! _

_**Well, if that's all of you, thanks for reviewing. Next chapter due to release: 12/5/04. Not an exact, positive though. I'm going to New York this week so it's not a definite. Please Review! Thanks!**_


	6. A Promise is a Promise

Chapter Five – A Promise is a Promise

Starfire was sitting in the blue mustang that was speeding across the bridge that connected Titan's Tower to main land. She felt a smile creep up her face knowing that this was going to be her first date. _Robin will be proud. _Star thought as Speedy took a right near the stop sign. Starfire was now looking out the window at all the amazing things the city provided for its' citizens. Her mouth opened as she saw children riding bikes and planes flying overhead. It wasn't anything new to her, but with fighting, she never had the time to appreciate her surroundings. The ride was quite for several minutes before Speedy decided to start a conversation.

"So Star, are you liking everything you see here?" She looked at him after hearing her name and nodded.

"It is very… amusing. I hardly ever have time to just look around. I love it." She said and Speedy nodded at her, keeping his eyes on the road. "So…. Where are you taking me Speedy?" She asked.

"A movie… remember? Unless you want to do something else…" Starfire looked at him and shook her head.

"No, a movie sounds wonderful." She thought he was about to say something else, but nothing came out. So she turned her attention back to the world of Jump City. She loved it. The flower beds that were all along the park, the shop owners that were sweeping the cement outside their shops, the little kids running around with leaking ice cream in their hands. It was all breath taking. It was something she was sure not to take advantage of anymore.

Speedy took a left at another stop sign, and finally made their way to Jump City Cinema.

TITANS TOWER:

Robin was sitting by the window, looking out at the city. It was getting pretty dark, the sun was just about to set. It had only been five minutes since Speedy and Starfire left for their date, but to Robin, it felt like hours.

Cyborg walked in, needing a glass of water. He noticed Robin perched by the window, gazing out at the city. He knew what was on his mind. _The boy's got it bad_ – he thought. Cyborg made his way over to his leader and sat beside him.

"She's not going to be gone forever you know. She wouldn't leave us. She wouldn't leave you. Robin you can't sit here and expect her to be home anytime soon."

"I know." There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke again. "I guess it's just weird. I've been helping her all these years. You know? And now… well look at her Cyborg! She's going on her first date." Robin's head dropped. "And I can't be the one to help her this time."

Cyborg looked at his friend. He was miserable. "But you wanted to be the one to help her with her first date, didn't you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I didn't think the time would come so soon. I just thought if she ever wanted to go one a date that… well…"

"You thought it would be with you." Cyborg finished for him. It took a moment before Robin finally nodded his head.

"I guess so." He said. Cyborg patted the leader on the back and then carefully walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb the silence.

BACK AT THE DATE

Speedy had purchased his and Star's tickets, before making his way into the theater.

"So, Star, what do you want to eat? Popcorn… chocolate…" Starfire looked at him. She thought they were supposed to be here to watch a movie, not have dinner.

"Uhm, perhaps we should go watch the movie?" she suggested. Speedy nodded and grabbed star by the waist. He noticed her gasp, and immediately pulled his hand away. Walking into the theater, they sat in the middle, just to make sure not to miss anything. Previews had just finished when then got their seats.

Starfire was honestly trying to watch the movie. Honestly she was. It was just hard for her. Why had Speedy touched her that way? She never asked him too. Starfire wasn't even too sure if she liked being touched that way. Starfire peered out through the corner of her eye, and noticed Speedy's hand moving toward hers. She quickly pulled away.

"Why won't you let me hold your hand?" he asked her.

"I do not wished to be touched." She said and walked out of the theater. She had no clue where she was going, but anything was better than this. She heard Speedy calling her name, and then took a glance to see him running after her.

_Oh no he will not_ – she thought to herself, and began to fly off. Starfire flew what seemed to be a while, and she noticed the sun had set. The stars were shining brightly. Flying to a nearby park, Starfire sat and looked at the stars. They seemed so far away. There was one place where they seemed closer – Titans Tower.

Flying back to the tower, star sat on the roof, star gazing.

INSIDE TITANS TOWER

"Where is she?" Robin asked to himself out loud. He decided to go sit on the roof t think. He needed to be alone. (A/N: He was already alone! Crazy Robin…)

Walking onto the roof, Robin took notice of a figure sitting on the roof… his roof. **THE TITANS ROOF!!** _Who could it be_? – he asked himself and made his way over.

It was Starfire.

"Starfire?" he asked sneaking up behind her. Starfire jumped a bit, from the sound of her name and turned around to notice Robin. Beneath the mask, you could see there had been some form of tears. She quickly made sure he was okay.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He knew, that she knew he was crying. He couldn't lie to her. Not his best friend. Not the girl he loved.

"Yeah Star. I've been crying, but I'm okay now." He gave a shy smile and then took notice of her tear stained cheeks. They were glossing in the moonlight, so Robin approached her, and took a seat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and felt her shiver. Pulling the cape of himself, and wrapping it around her, he noticed a faint smile and looked back at her.

"Sigh…" Starfire's crying eased down a bit.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" she said nothing. "Star, I've known you for a while now. Answer me." Still nothing. "Starfire…"

"Robin, he touched me. He tried pulling me close. He tried holding my hand. I didn't want him to touch me robin. I do not know him well yet. Robin, the whole time I was wondering when you would come and tell him to stop. You did not show."

"I'm sorry Star. I didn't think he'd try to touch you." That was a lie. He knew Speedy would try to do **SOMETHING** with her.

"Robin, please promise me you will never allow me to go out on such horrid dates again." She begged.

"I promise star… only if you want to." He smiled, and pulled her in for a hug.

"You promise?" She asked hugging him back.

Robin did not answer her. He sat there star gazing. He was still hugging her back. Starfire needed a promise.

She looked back at him. He was smiling. _Why is he smiling? He did not promise me. _She thought.

Robin looked at her and noticed an unsure look on her face.

"Robin, do you promise me?"

Robin looked at her. Her soft, angelic face sparkled in the moonlight. Robin's hand escaped from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Robin?" She protested further, pulling away from him.

"What Star?" he asked. She looked so sad. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Not just yet. He couldn't. not yet.

"Do you promise me?"

"Promise me that you will never allow me to go on such a date again."

"I already promised Star. Not unless you want to." She looked at him. She wanted to make sure his words and heart was sincere.

"Do you promise to keep that promise?"

"A promise is a promise Starfire." And with that, the alien girl smiled, hugging him once again. after seeing a shooting star, she looked up and pulled away from the hug.

Robin was a little shaken by the move but looked back at her.

"Starfire?" he questioned.

"HMM??" She asked, now getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" She walked back towards him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I am going to sleep. Goodnight Robin." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to the rooftop door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, he called out to her.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise that we'll be friends forever?" she nodded her head and was just about to leave when he called out again.

"Do you promise to keep that promise Starfire?"

She looked back and smiled.

"A promise is a promise Robin." And with that, she went to bed. Robin was left on the rooftop smiling, he would tell her tomorrow.

**OMG!! Guys!! My deepest apologies this chapter took so long! I was sick, went to New York last weekend, it's been a hectic week. Well I'm proud to say I finished chapter 6. Chapter seven is due to release:**

**12/30/04 the LATEST! I want to wish you all a happy holiday and if chapter 7 isn't out by the 30th, a happy new year!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**_Bobsayshimh_: beastboy needed an awkward line. Otherwise, he wouldn't be beastboy. You know what I mean? I'm not evil… most of the time. He, he, he. I hope this chapter made you feel better. Happy holidays! **

**_Inu – Steph: _Thanks, glad you like the story so far.**

**_Killkikyopeople_: I don't know why it's funny… LOL… but I'm glad you're liking it so far. **

**OKAY!! Thanks everyone! I'll be sure to be updating soon. Feel free to email if you have any questions/concerns/advice. Thanks!**

**THE JACKSTER**


	7. Star's Stalker

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while! Holidays and shopping for everyone takes up a lot of my time! Oh well… we got a snow day off of school today, so I decided to finish this chapter for yous! Enjoy… 

Love,

The Jackster

What Happened Last:

"Promise me that you will never allow me to go on such a date again."

"I already promised Star. Not unless you want to." She looked at him. She wanted to make sure his words and heart was sincere.

"Do you promise to keep that promise?"

"A promise is a promise Starfire." And with that, the alien girl smiled, hugging him once again. After seeing a shooting star, she looked up and pulled away from the hug.

Robin was a little shaken by the move but looked back at her.

"Starfire?" he questioned.

"HMM??" She asked, now getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" She walked back towards him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I am going to sleep. Goodnight Robin." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to the rooftop door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, he called out to her.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise that we'll be friends forever?" she nodded her head and was just about to leave when he called out again.

"Do you promise to keep that promise Starfire?"

She looked back and smiled.

"A promise is a promise Robin." And with that, she went to bed. Robin was left on the rooftop smiling, he would tell her tomorrow.

Okay, yeah Speedy was trying to make it to second base with Star, but she wasn't even sure if she was ready to round first yet. On with the story!

**Chapter Seven: Star's Stalker**

The next few days had passed since Speedy and Starfire's date. None of the other titans dared to ask her what was going on. They knew it would only make her more upset. They would try asking Robin, but that just got him upset, and him being upset got Star upset. So the other Titans carried on with their everyday lives ignoring the past events.

Today started out like any other day. There was the bad guy; Dr. Light was back, but Raven gave him a taste of her own medicine… not very tasty.

By lunch, the Titans had Light behind bars once again and arrived at the T tower around 1:30 for a late lunch. The typical happened. Cyborg and Beastboy would fight over a tofu lunch or a normal everyday meal which everyone else preferred.

During all the commotion in the kitchen, Starfire sat in the living room resting her eyes from her experience the past week. She felt bad for Speedy. She may have rushed out of the relationship a little too quickly, and maybe holding hands wasn't that bad. She couldn't but feel guilty. Robin had tried telling her several times this week that everything would be fine and she shouldn't be blaming everything on herself. Well, she didn't, that is… until now.

Robin and Raven, the only two civilized people at the table who were eating lunch realized Starfire was missing.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"Well, what?" Robin asked with a puzzled expression. He was guessing this was one of those things he REALLY didn't want to know, but was going to find out about it anyway.

"Did you tell Star how you felt?"

"No… I asked her last week if she promised to be my best friend." Robin said trying to make that sound important.

"And what did she say?" Cyborg asked.

"She said, 'A promise is a promise.' So I'm taking that as a yes. Why do you guys ask?"

"Well, she isn't out here eating. We figured you told her and she didn't like you." Beastboy said, not trying to hurt the boy wonder's feelings.

"You guys think I pressured her not to see him anymore?" Robin asked. The titans lowered their heads, almost too ashamed to speak with their leader. But as usual, Raven was the brave one.

"Look Robin, we don't know what you exactly said to Star the other night, but lately, she hasn't been herself. You better fix what you have broken boy or I'll break you!" and with that cheery, final note, Raven left the room. Beastboy tried his best to hold in a giggle. Cyborg turned to him with a look of confusing weirdness.

"Why are you laughing? She wasn't trying to be funny!"

"I KNOW! But that was just so Raven!" Cyborg and Robin looked at beastboy as if he was on something… but decided now was not the time to ask.

"So… I better go talk to her then, huh?"

"Yeah. And Robin!" Cyborg called out just before Robin exited the room. Robin turned to face his friend.

"HUH?"

"Take it easy on the girl." Robin nodded and went to find Starfire.

Robin found her in the titan's living room, lying on the couch… crying?

_What's wrong with her?_ – Robin asked himself, and moved over to a seat near Starfire.

"Star… are you okay?" Starfire shot right up at the sound of Robin's voice and gasped, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Robin. I am fine. However…"

RING, RING! RING, RING!

Robin decided to ignore the phone since there were three other titans in the house besides them, and they knew how to answer a phone.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Star asked.

"Nah!" he said with a wave of his hand.

RING, RING! RING, RING!

"Hey Star! It's for you!" Cyborg called out. Just as she left the room, Robin took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"We'll talk when you're done." He said and Starfire nodded, running towards the phone.

"Hello?" Starfire waited impatiently for a voice to be heard from the other line. There was heavy breathing and whimpering.

"SIGH…"

"Hello?" Star asked once again.

"Star? Is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who is calling?" The voice coughed and then talked.

"You know me…"

"Well that doesn't help…" She complained and listened.

"Let me just say one thing Star. Everywhere you go, every move you make, every step you take… I'll be watching you." The voice heard Starfire gulp and grinned.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Now, now Star. You're a smart girl. You figure it out. Look out your window, I'm waving." Star dropped the phone and raced to the living room window, ignoring Robin.

"Hey Star, is everything okay?" when she didn't answer, he looked out the window to see what she was staring at. "Star?"

"Not now Robin." There was no figure outside the window waving to her. She raced back to the phone and breathed deeply. "I do not see you."

"ER, ER, ER, ER! That number is busy. If you would like them to call you back when the line is no longer busy, press one." Starfire smashed the phone down on the hook, and for the first time in her life, Starfire was going to do something she knew she would regret.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed and fell to the floor, bringing her legs up to her face. "DAMN IT!" she screamed again, not realizing all the titans were gathered around her.

"Starfire? Did you just… curse?" Beastboy asked. She didn't nod, she didn't show any signs of movement.

Cyborg crept over, and leaned to so he was looking into the young Tameranians eyes. "Star?"

"PLEASE!" tears were now bursting out of her eyes. "PLEASE! You can't be around me… it's not safe." Cyborg was a little taken back, and walked back over to Beastboy, mouth wide open. Raven, the only one with guts, walked over to the crying girl, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star? What's wrong Star? You're not normally like this." Starfire didn't answer. "star… I can read minds."

"Well if you happen to read my mind, then just don't tell them." Starfire said, pointing her finger at the three male Titans. Raven nodded.

"Okay, I promise." Raven was deep in thought, and after a while came out of reading her mind. "Starfire, you have to tell somebody." The boys looked puzzled, but eagerly listened.

"No, I'm just happy you know. I need to retire to my chamber now. Goodnight." And with that she walked away.

"So Raven, what did you find out?" Beastboy asked, taking her hand and patting it. Raven jerked her hand away and gave Beastboy a glare.

"I don't know if I'm the one to tell you that. Robin," she said turning to him. He looked up and gave her a 'what?' look. "Keep her away from Speedy." And with that, Raven left the room.

The boys looked even more confused, and then nodded.

Days passed since the phone call of Speedy. (A/N: the boys still don't know what's going on.) Raven has done everything to keep Starfire relaxed but for some reason, Starfire has been shaking everyone's kind gestures off. Robin still wanted to eagerly finish their conversation, and tell her how much he feels for her, but now he realized now was not the best time.

Starfire had just gotten out of the shower when there was a tap on her bedroom window. A small shiver went up her spine as she approached it with high caution. How could anyone get to Titans tower? It was separated from the town by water, and Speedy couldn't fly. She opened the window, and with the sigh of relief, she didn't see speedy. She found a note taped to the glass pane of the window, and grabbing she read the sloppy handwriting.

**My dear damsel in distress, **

**It has come to my attention you have been avoiding my phone calls**. _What phone calls? – Star thought_.** I must say I do not approve of your actions. It has also come to my attention that a certain titan knows I am after you. It better not be Robin! Or you WILL pay next time I see you. My fair maiden, I don't know what I did to deserve your mere lack of attention, but I will prove to you once I have you that you will regret avoiding me. **_OH NO! – Star gasped_**. Well Miss Starfire, I would love to tell you more, but I love to watch you day after day stressed as hell. And I love to see you quiver with fear. Ta, Ta for now lady Starfire.**

**Your night and shining armor, **

**Speedy**

**P.S. Show this note to anyone and regret it.**

Starfire was trembling when she put down the note. _He knows everything._

"NO!" she cried out and began to weep uncontrollably. It was beginning to become too much for her. She had to confront Speedy and/or hand him to the police. It would be weird, capturing a super hero. But this super hero was persistent. It was time to tell him no.

The four other Titans heard her cries and raced toward her room. Slowly opening the door, Robin walked in, followed by the others.

"Please leave." She begged. Robin shook his stubborn little head.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong."

"Raven knows. Now please, leave."

"Starfire no! You need to tell them. Or at least tell Robin." Raven screamed at her. She began to shriek with tears.

"I CAN'T! DON'T YO THINK I WANT TO? DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THE BEST FEELING TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST? I CAN'T! HE'LL KILL ME! I… GASP! I have already said too much." Starfire cried. Raven's face softened for a moment and turned her face to fight back anger, frustration, and worry. This was her friend, and she didn't know what to do to help her.

Robin stepped in. "Who's going to kill you Star?"

"Star, we'll take him down! Who is this guy?" Cyborg looked down at her and noticed the note trembling in her hands. Snatching it away, he began to read the note.

"CYBORG NO!" Starfire cried, clutching the towel around her waist and trying to grasp the note from Cyborg. He ignored her and read:

"**My dear damsel in distress, **

**It has come to my attention you have been avoiding my phone calls**. _What phone calls? – Star thought_.** I must say I do not approve of your actions. It has also come to my attention that a certain titan knows I am after you. It better not be Robin! Or you WILL pay next time I see you. My fair maiden, I don't know what I did to deserve your mere lack of attention, but I will prove to you once I have you that you will regret avoiding me. **_OH NO! – Star gasped_**. Well Miss Starfire, I would love to tell you more, but I love to watch you day after day stressed as hell. And I love to see you quiver with fear. Ta, Ta for now lady Starfire.**

**Your night and shining armor, **

**Speedy**

**P.S. Show this note to anyone and regret it." **

Cyborg put down the note and clenched it in his fists, showing signs of anger. Starfire shivered. That was not a good sign.

"STAR! YOU DIDN'T TELL US HE WAS THIS POCESSIVE!!" Beastboy called out. He then turned to Raven and held her hand. "Why didn't you tell us?" Raven gulped.

"I don't know. I was afraid for Star." Starfire gave a smile of gratitude to her cloaked friend and looked up at Robin. He was very quite through all of this.

She watched as he walked over to her vanity, and picked up the vase with a single rose hanging out of it. With one simple throw, the glass shattered against her wall and Robin screamed.

"DAMN STAR! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US! HE'S COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Raven looked over at Robin, then at the trembling Starfire.

"Didn't you hear her the first time? She WANTED to Robin! Damn! Her life was at stake! She was being stalked! You've never had a stalker!" Raven bent down and looked at Starfire, handing her a robe, which she gladly accepted. "Don't worry Star, we'll get him."

Cyborg walked over to the shattered glass and began picking it up. Then after throwing away the broken pieces, he walked over to her. "I'm sorry Star. I didn't mean to lose my temper. No wonder why I haven't heard you talk much from that date. Forgive me?"

"I could never stay angry with you friend Cyborg." She gave him a bear hug, which he returned and then looked back up at him. "We WILL get him. And he shall NEVER hurt a young girl's feelings again. I shall promise you that." He smiled at her and patter her on the back.

"You bet he won't! come on Star, let's get you changed. Dinner's almost ready. Your favorite, Beastboy's famous tofu pasta!" Beastboy cried and Starfire laughed.

"Or you can have Cyborg's normal, decent pasta." Raven said with a wink and she giggled.

"Maybe I shall try both tonight." Her friends waved her goodbye as she walked into her bathroom to get changed. She threw on a pink tee shirt with a jean skirt that reached above her knees, and pink flip-flops. She blow dried her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. "Success!" she smiled, although having a strange feeling Speedy was lurking outside the tower, watching her.

When she came back into her room, she noticed Robin sprawled out on her bed.

"Hey." He said with a warm, inviting smile.

"Hey to you too." She giggled and sat down beside him.

"You're not in your fighting uniform?" he looked puzzled but happy to see her in a different form of clothing.

"No, I decided to how you say 'get a new look.' But just for today." She reassured him.

"Hey, it's okay, it works for you." She smiled and looked at him confused.

"Did you… need something?"

"Yes. Star, I'm so sorry about the way I overreacted before. It wasn't necessary."

"You were just worried about me Robin. There is no need to apologize. But what cares me is that he could be right outside right now, and I wouldn't even know." She confessed.

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near you Star. Don't worry. Come on, dinner's almost ready. I'm willing to try Beastboy's tofu pasta with you." He smiled and gave her a wink. She giggled.

"Okay, but only if you promise to keep Speedy away." He nodded.

"What did I tell you? A promise is a promise." Robin put his arms around Starfire's shoulders and walked her to dinner. Little did the two titans know, Speedy was just outside the window.

"Get your arm away from my girl." He growled and stalked off.

**WOA! Sorry guys! That took me a while to finish up! Well chapter eight DEFINITLY won't be up until after new years.**

**_Wren O' Brien_ – glad you 'LUFF' it. Lol. **

**_Killkikyopeople_ – Patience. Starfire and Robin need time now that there is a stalker after her. I tried to add a LITTLE bb/raven fluff in this chapter. I'll work on it. I'm trying to make it a little more Star/Robin though. We'll see, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing! **

**_Fullmetal Flutist_ – interesting choice of a new username. I like it. I wouldn't say it gets greater and greater, but heck! You're the reviewer. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Okay, well I'll think about updating sometime after new year. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Oh! I just wanted to tell everyone that if they had any ideas for later chapters, I would think about adding them. I'll mention it was your idea too! I'm off… let me know if you think I should change anything or whatever! Happy Holidays! **

**Talk to you all soon. Love,**

**The Jackster!**


	8. To Stalk a Stalker

Wow! Okay, stories take a long time to get ideas for. I have been working on this chapter since… I last updated the last one. I don't remember. Getting ideas for Stalkers is kind of weird. So I've been watching T.V. and getting ideas about what stalkers would do. And for what? The readers? Well… if that's what please you. On with the story!

**What Happened Last:**

"You were just worried about me Robin. There is no need to apologize. But what cares me is that he could be right outside right now, and I wouldn't even know." She confessed.

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near you Star. Don't worry. Come on, dinner's almost ready. I'm willing to try Beastboy's tofu pasta with you." He smiled and gave her a wink. She giggled.

"Okay, but only if you promise to keep Speedy away." He nodded.

"What did I tell you? A promise is a promise." Robin put his arms around Starfire's shoulders and walked her to dinner. Little did the two titans know, Speedy was just outside the window.

"Get your arm away from my girl." He growled and stalked off.

Yeah so Speedy is her new 'stalker.' Guess that means he still pissed from that date of theirs. Okay, well, on with the story.

Chapter 8: To Stalk a Stalker

Robin was still holding onto to Starfire as they made their way down to dinner that night.

"Robin, Speedy, he is… he may just be… watching. Please, remove your hand." Starfire begged, not wanting anything to harm her friend.

Robin hesitated at the gesture. What was he supposed to say? 'No way! I like you too much, and Speedy can't take you away from me?' Well duh!

But he couldn't hurt Star.

He wouldn't hurt Star.

Still realizing he did not remove his arms, Starfire interrupted him once more.

"Robin?"

"Oh, huh? Right! Sure Star, sure. Come on, dinner is waiting."

Robin led Starfire to what seemed like another dark, gloomy hallway before taking another left, leading to the Titan's kitchen. There was a murmur of voices heard until the two other titans entered. The murmurs stopped.

And at that moment, it seemed as if so did time.

&&&&&&&&

Without noticing him, Speedy lurked around the tower. Breathing in short, inhales and then exposing out long exhales, Speedy was getting frustrated.

"Why can't they understand? I love her! They can't have her! I don't give a damn anymore… I'll have her. As for Robin… he's going to regret ever stealing my girl away from me."

&&&&&&&&

"Friends? Please, let us eat. It is rude to stare." Nodding, Raven began to pick at the food in her plate, setting an example for the others.

It was quiet. Too quiet for five teenagers to be alone. The air stood still around them. The silence would have been perfect if this was some other home. The silence would be perfect if it was another 'family' that had just been through a rough day, and needed the silence. But this this was not another home. And no other 'family' had a rough day like these Teen Titans did. So this silence, this silence that lurked the Tower's kitchen, was not perfect. It was unearthly. It was disturbing. So who would be the titan that decided to break the sound barrier? None other than our little alien friend.

"Friends, please. Say something."

"Starfire, we need to think. We need a plan. We need to think of how we are going to go against Speedy. How are we going to take him down guys?" Cyborg asked, looking around at his other friends.

Robin, the fearsome leader was very distant from the others. Not distant as in he was five miles away, but distant as in he seemed so drowned out of this conversation, that he barely seemed to be there. But why would he be talking? Only his BEST FRIEND is being stalked and a very possible target of danger. Of course he should be afraid. Of course he should sit there quietly. He was taking this the hardest. Right now, he needed time. He needed reassurance. He needed Star. But right now, his BEST FRIEND was not safe with him.

"We have to find out where he lives. I think it's a start. You know?" Beastboy said, sounding very mature for a usually immature green teen. (A/N: green teen! LOL! It rhymes!)

Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Beastboy's right. We should start at his home."

"I am? I mean!! Of COURSE I am!" Beastboy said, buffing out his chest to make himself look a little more 'manly.' Raven shook her head in irritation, and then turned to Cyborg.

"I think you should go look up some stuff on the kid."

"Friends. I have an idea." Starfire interrupted. Everyone turned to face her. Including Robin. With a very soft voice, he turned to her.

"What is it Star?"

"I believe we should stalk him." Baffled, and confused, the other Titans looked at her in amusement, confusion, understanding, and pleased.

"You know what? That may just sound crazy enough to work." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Cyborg go analyze and pick up anything you can on Speedy. Raven, you and Beastboy go map out the flat Speedy lives in. I want everything in complete detail. Come on Star, you and I are going." Robin concluded.

"Going? Going where Robin?"

"We're going to go find your little stalker."

&&&&&&&&&

Speedy was sitting on the roof of the T tower, with no idea what was going on. Speedy was humming a tune to himself that he once heard on the radio. It was reminding him of him… and Star.

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'll let you fly

'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die no  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of your indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no  
And i won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no, no

&&&&&&

Robin and Starfire had just rushed to the roof to hear the song in time. Robin, pissed, took a step forward.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Speedy turned around and grimed.

"Ah, princess." He bowed, then faced Robin. "Take what back, Robin who wants to be me?"

"UGH! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!! You STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Robin…" Star's voice spoke up.

"DON'T TRY TO PROTECT HIM STARFIRE!" both male voices yelled. Speedy turned to Starfire.

"Star, you remember our first date, right?" Robin groaned. Starfire nodded.

"Don't try to persuade her Speedy."

"DON'T BE SO RUDE KID! LET ME TALK TO HER!" he then turned back to her. "Star, didn't you ever think, that maybe… just maybe… it ended wrong. That maybe you were a little to worried and never really gave me a chance?" His voice was soft, unlike that time on the phone when he sounded like a killer.

"Star, please. Don't listen to him Starfire." Robin pleaded, trying to get through to his best friend. "Boyfriends don't stalk people Starfire. If he really loves you, he wouldn't be doing what he's doing."

"STARFIRE! Are you insane? Robin wasn't there, Star! He doesn't know! Star… I …I…. I love you Starfire." Robin's mouth dropped to the floor, I swear it did.

Starfire stood there, as if everything in the world seemed completely normal.

"I do not love you." She said to him very coldly. "You are a pathetic excuse for a good boyfriend." And at that moment, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy, who had been there, behind him the whole time, hand cuffed him.

"You're going to be away for a LONG time buddy. Any last farewells?" Robin asked, grinning happier than he had been all day.

"Only to Star… I will never forget you."

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo. Let's get you downtown." Cyborg said, dragging the stalker away.

Raven looked up, who had been apparently holding Beastboy's hand during this whole thing, and turned to Star.

"Well I guess we do not need to stalk your stalker anymore."

"I suppose not." Starfire said, and made her way back to her room.

Alone.

And happy. How she wanted to be.

For now.

&&&&&&&

Robin went to Starfire's room later that night.

He knocked on the steel framed door, which he hoped would open. Instead, a voice called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Star, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course Robin." Opening the door, Robin noticed Starfire. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the window.

Her long, red hair swayed from the cool breeze drifting in from the open window. The wind made her curls at the end of her hair scrunch up a bit, glowing from the dim lighting of the stars. Her face, although barely noticeable from behind, Robin noticed was emotionless. He couldn't make out what she was thinking. Her hands, those soft, baby soft hands, were curled up in a sitting position on her lap as she glared out at the window. Out at the stars.

"Star? You… okay?"

"You know what Robin? I admit, at first, I thought that Speedy was not given a fair chance. But there was something about him. Something not right. I sensed it. He was not like you… or Beastboy, or Cyborg." She covered up quite well.

"No, well, we could tell."

"I'm sorry Robin. I did not think he was that horrible."

"Don't blame yourself Star. Don't. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault. You did nothing. Speedy was just a horrible friend, a horrible boyfriend. You did a good job and got rid of him. I'm proud of you. I'm so happy you're my best friend."

"I'm happy you are my best friend as well Robin." She said, and stood up, enveloping him into a hug. He hugged back.

"Friends forever Star, remember?"

"Friends forever Robin. A promise is a promise."

&&&&

**Wow. Okay, that took a while. Now that Speedy is out of the picture, maybe some Robin/Starfire romance will bloom. I'm so happy I am coming closer to my tenth chapter. It's so cool! Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I mean, those are the only things that get me to update my story. They're really great encouragement. I know I told you all New Years, but you know what? I'm a horrible liar. And I have a hard time keeping a promise. I better make a new year's resolution then, huh? Lol. Well below is all that people that reviewed. Look for your name, read my comment and that get out. Lol. J/k. Yeah, I am expecting to update soon. Maybe… Uhm… by January 18th. I have a new Harry Potter story I'm working on, and am trying to get that out by the 18th too. So, I'll see what I can do. ;) thanks for the reviews, and like I said, look for your name below. **

**Jadedea** – _Hope you had a good Christmas. Yeah, Speedy was a creepy stalker. But… you know. I needed to get something juicy in here. LOL. Happy New Year… (ok, so happy EARLY new year.) Thanks for reviewing._

**TitansFan – **_Nah. I didn't make Speedy die, but he's gone. ) Thanks. I don't think I'm that great of a rider, but I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, this came out before New year, unexpectedly… but you know what? Consider it a late XMAS gift. Lol. Happy holidays, and thanks for the review._

**Yukigata – **_Yeah, New year. I got it out a little earlier though. Hey! I do it for the readers. Thanks for the review._

**Reinsia – **_Yeah, I do't know why everyone makes a big deal out of it. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you like my story, and I REALLY enjoy writing/typing it and all, but I can't understand why everyone loves it. Lol. Thanks for the review. It's good to know I have reviewers, and they don't hate me or the story. Lol. Happy holidays._

**Tashi – Meh – **_Uhm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review! _

**Babi3 – **_Yeah, sorry about that. I really do try to edit my story. I really do. No time right now though. I'm surprised I found time to update. Thanks for the concern though, I'll try to get around to fixing that. Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!_

**Bobsayshimh – **_Wow. You are one of my constant reviewers. You're cool. LOL. Yeah, well you know what? I worship the copy and paste button. You have no idea how much it helps!! Lol. J/K. I'm glad you 'loved' it. Lol. Thanks for the review. ) Then again, you always review, so you are the coolest. _

**XcryingfearieX – **_I try to get in as much as I can. Thanks for reviewing. Happy holidays! )_

**Killkikyopeople – **_Yeah, I admit the last chapter was a little weird, huh? OH well! Tuff! I try adding a little BB/Raven fluff every chapter. You just have to be careful and catch it. That stuff is for my best friend though. She worships BB/Rae. Yea, and I'm trying to get more fluff. But with a stalker, it's kind of hard to find romance. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. You always do so thanks! _

**Well, okay. I think that's all the reviews. No if you'll excuse me, I want to go listen to Linkin Park. See that button down there? Yup, on the bottom… REVIEW! )**

**Jackster**


	9. Authors Note

ALL READERS/REVIEWS READ THIS 

This is **NOT **a chapter!!

But this is a **VERY** important author's note

I was under the impression during some of the reviews that some of you thought the story ended here. NOPE! I got lots more coming. Don't you worry!! Some of you were saying that there wasn't enough Star/Robin fluff. Well now that Speedy is behind bars I'm going to be getting some fluff in!

I also have very smart reviewers that were mentioning how Speedy might break out of jail. I'm not too sure yet… maybe I'll just bring in a new boyfriend. ;)

Well that's all for now. Next chapter should be up by January 18th, 2005. Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers.

I appreciate it.

Happy New Years!

Jackster


	10. Speedy Recovery

Okay, so I noticed most of you read my authors note. I'm glad to say I've been brainstorming ideas all week and have finally got some good ideas for this chapter. Hope you like.

I also want to say I all hope you had a VERY lovely holiday, and happy very late new years.

Right now, deep down, you are all shouting, 'Just get on with the damn story!' Okay! Okay, calm down you feisty readers. Lol.

Please review when done reading. Thanks!

**What Happened Last:**

"Only to Star… I will never forget you."

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo. Let's get you downtown." Cyborg said, dragging the stalker away.

Raven looked up, who had been apparently holding Beastboy's hand during this whole thing, and turned to Star.

"Well I guess we do not need to stalk your stalker anymore."

"I suppose not." Starfire said, and made her way back to her room.

Alone.

And happy. How she wanted to be.

For now.

&&&&&&&

Robin went to Starfire's room later that night.

He knocked on the steel framed door, which he hoped would open. Instead, a voice called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Star, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course Robin." Opening the door, Robin noticed Starfire. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the window.

Her long, red hair swayed from the cool breeze drifting in from the open window. The wind made her curls at the end of her hair scrunch up a bit, glowing from the dim lighting of the stars. Her face, although barely noticeable from behind, Robin noticed was emotionless. He couldn't make out what she was thinking. Her hands, those soft, baby soft hands, were curled up in a sitting position on her lap as she glared out at the window. Out at the stars.

"Star? You… okay?"

"You know what Robin? I admit, at first, I thought that Speedy was not given a fair chance. But there was something about him. Something not right. I sensed it. He was not like you… or Beastboy, or Cyborg." She covered up quite well.

"No, well, we could tell."

"I'm sorry Robin. I did not think he was that horrible."

"Don't blame yourself Star. Don't. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault. You did nothing. Speedy was just a horrible friend, a horrible boyfriend. You did a good job and got rid of him. I'm proud of you. I'm so happy you're my best friend."

"I'm happy you are my best friend as well Robin." She said, and stood up, enveloping him into a hug. He hugged back.

"Friends forever Star, remember?"

"Friends forever Robin. A promise is a promise."

Speedy Recovery

It has been one week now.

Just one week. One long, devastating week since the fair well of Speedy. It wasn't really a fair well. More like a relief.

The weight off Star's shoulders have been lifted.

She was free.

Free to roam around outside the tower, without worrying about eyes capturing her every move. She no longer needed to worry about midnight prank calls, or that heavy breathing voice that went through the phone line. That voice that sent shivers up and down her spine, and not in a good way.

It used to be that voice that kept her up at night, praying to the Tameranian (A/N: I KNOW! Spelling) Gods that this misery, this horrifying Earthly experience would just go away.

And now, it was gone.

Most things went back to normal at Titans Tower. Raven, well, she was Raven. She would meditate in her room for hours a day just trying to mellow out recent events, and escape upcoming ones like that, if any, in the future. Raven was only seen during eating periods of the day for her herbal tea, and maybe a bite or two to eat, and at combat practice. Other than, it was as if Raven did not even exist. And in a way, Raven wanted it that way.

There hadn't been any recent bank robberies in Jump city, or villains on the lose, or merely teenaged punks on the run. So when everything was quiet, the Titans did the only thing they knew how to do besides being a super hero, be a normal teenager.

So believe me readers when I tell you this, that the Teen titans took full advantage to this peace, to this solemn quiet.

Cyborg, well, he was maturing. He was becoming the everyday high school teen that everyone grew to love. Well, Bumblebee grew to love him. Although the couple had not seen each other since that night at the carnival, they had spoken on the phone, or oddly enough for Cyborg, written letters.

Bumblebee had told the Titans that Aqualad was to take over all responsibilities on their team until they were able to pay for the bail to help set things right for their friend Speedy.

Rather disgusted, Cyborg just listened in and nodded, as though he thought Bumblebee could see him. The phone call ended, and Cyborg had to tell the team everything he had heard.

Beastboy was already in the living room when Cyborg got there.

"Hey dude, sup?" beastboy asked, turning to look at his friend. Cyborg just shook his head as he watched the green titan advance to the twenty eighth level of mega monkeys 4, and then called out to the rest of the Titans with all the will power in his voice he could strike up.

"TEEN TITANS! TROUBLE!" he shouted, making Beastboy jump and a few cups on the kitchen table to shake.

Robin, being the almighty leader he was, ran in first.

Robin had been coping the last week anyways. Although on his so called 'break,' Robin found time to polish his weapons, boots, and keep updated profiles on all the villains. Of course everyone but the strange Tameranian knew he was just thinking up a way to tell her that he loved her.

It was no big secret.

"What's up Cy?" The boy wonder asked, and turned to Beastboy. "BB, if there's trouble, turn off your game!" he shouted, and Beastboy angrily nodded, saved the game, and shut it off.

"What's your deal man? You made him make me turn off my game!" BB shouted to Cyborg. After slowly repeating the words in his mind, he understood and just shrugged.

"Let's just wait for the girls, and I'll tell you."

"FINE!"

"Fine." Cyborg shrugged once more, as Robin and Beastboy made there way over to the sofa and sat down.

The door to the kitchen slid open, and out popped Raven. She might be hiding it well under the cloak, or so she thought, but Beastboy took notice to her baggy eyes and dark circles surrounding them.

"Raven?" he asked softly. "You okay?"

Raven looked up from her fascination on the floor and simply nodded.

"What is it that you need Cyborg?" she asked calmly, taking a seat on the floor in front of Beastboy, in her meditating position.

He told her that she had to wait, so she began to meditate until Starfire arrived.

Five minutes passed.

Ten.

Twelve…

"Okay dudes, obviously she isn't coming. I'm going back to playing my game."

"Oh no you don't BB. Maybe she isn't in the tower." Cyborg said, as he pulled BB by the collar, plotting him back on the coach, the same spot he was in a moment ago.

Robin cranked his neck around, as if expecting to see Star. She wasn't around, but he knew it was the cleanest the Tower looked in a month. He smiled to himself and then sat up.

"I'll go find her."

The others nodded, watching his descending back until his cape no longer was in view.

&&&&&

Starfire was not in her room.

She was not in the garage, or any of the other Titans rooms, or the training room, or the training field. So where was she?

_She was gone all day and I wasn't even smart to notice? What kind of best friend am I_? Robin asked himself.

Looking around, Robin finally smacked himself in the head.

"OF COURSE!" he shouted to no one in particular, and veered his attention back to the tippy top stairs of the tower, which lead to Titan's roof.

Climbing the stairs, he could hear the wind blowing just behind the door. It must have been cold out. Starfire must be freezing.

But when Robin opened the door to the Titan's roof, you can only imagine what he saw.

It was not auburn hair, swaying back and forth to the evenings breeze. There was no sight of a purple uniform. And if he heard anything, it was only the wind. Literally.

So this was not your normal 'happy story.' Because even in the lives of the Titans, not everything is as it seems.

"STARFIRE!!!" Robin called out, his voice roaring, echoing throughout the tower.

He looked around again.

Nothing.

"STARFIRE!!" he called out again. still, no response.

&&&&&&

Below, the Titans could hear Robin's voice, shaking the ceiling and bouncing off the walls of the T tower. Racing up the stairs to the roof, they noticed Robin. He was sitting down, legs curled up to his chest, head on his knees, looking up at the night dimming sky.

"Dude?" Beastboy called to him, placing a shaky hand on his friend's shoulder.

Notice how I say friend. That's right. Of course to all the Titans, Robin was their leader. But in times like these, times when they were clueless and felt like they were the only ones that could help, he was more than their leader.

He was their friend.

"Dude?" Beastboy repeated. Robin turned around, face twisted into some bizarre looking frown.

Cyborg noticed.

"Robin man, what's wrong?"

"I… she… WHERE IS SHE?!" he called out, as if they knew.

"We don't know. Because we don't know who the hell you are referring to." Raven growled, and noticing she may have been just a tad too hard on the kid, made her face soften. Just a bit.

"Starfire." Was the only thing Robin could choke up before looking back up at the sky. Cyborg followed his gaze and then turned back to his friend.

"Dude, I think I ought to tell you all somethin'." He said.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked, as if reading Robin's mind and speaking for him. Cyborg turned to his little green friend.

"I got a call from Bumblebee. That's what I wanted to tell you guys downstairs."

"Well it's offly nice to hear your love life is expanding, but incase you haven't noticed my **BEST FRIEND** is out there somewhere…" Robin pointed out to Jump City, and was about to proceed before Cyborg cut him off.

"That's not all."

"No?"

"No."

Cyborg sat down next to Robin, so BB sat next to Cyborg, and Raven next to BB, forming some sort of bondage circle. It had been the closest any of the titans had been together all week.

"So what is it?" Raven asked, her voice now full of concern.

"Aqualad, he's filling in as leader until… well…"

"UNTIL WHAT?" Robin yelled, the wind now whipping at his face, making his hair go untamed and wild.

"They want to bail him out man. Bumblebee says they're going to find out his bail cost and bust him outta that joint."

"AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO STOP HER? HE'S AFTER MY **BEST FRIEND**!!" the wind slowed down some, but with Robin's whale, it picked up force again.

"MAN! I KNOW!! She's your BEST FRIEND, right? Then how come you just won't admit or say out loud you love her? HUH? Besides the point, I know I screwed up. I WAS going to say something. What would you do, huh man? Tell me. Because obviously all I am to you is some dumbass who can't tell his girlfriend the truth, right?"

"RIGHT! No… wait, Cyborg."

"NO! I get it. Your lover is missing so you get all jumpy and act all frigging retarded! Well you know what Robin? Frankly, we're all sick of it. Its been a tough week, we all know that." Cyborg said looking around at the other two titans for support. "WE WERE THERE TOO MAN! We understand all the bull, all the shit, all the CRAP (A/N: excuse my language, but Cyborg is on a **ROLL** here.) that star has had to put up with this week. But just because she goes missing, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. It doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on any of us."

Cyborg's was now losing his breath, but he was far from done.

"I WAS GOING TO GO OVER THERE MAN! I was going to go tell Bumblebee what happened to Star this week so she WOULD'NT go bail him out. I was… right after I told all of you what I heard. But you jump to conclusions. I don't know if that cheap hair gel is sinking into your brain or something, but Robin, YOU HAVE GOT TO CHILL!"

He was done. After a ramble and search of words, he was done. Cyborg had managed the impossible.

He got off his chest, everything the other Titans had been wanting to say all week. He had talked back to the Titans LEADER and had spoke his mind. He was so getting points from Raven on that one.

Robin was breathing heavily, pissed. And in a way… he was guilty.

He was guilty about always accusing his friends, he was guilty for not listening to his friends, and he felt guilty, for some reason as if it was his fault Star was gone. He was her protector.

And she wasn't here.

Thoughts rushing through his mind, Robin said the only thing that appeared first in his mind.

"I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry." Cyborg looked up after a minute or so had passed.

"We cool man?"

"Frosty." Robin said, remembering them saying something like this a while back. "We cool Beastboy, Raven?" he asked them.

Beastboy, the idiot funny guy he was jumped up and down.

"DUDE YOU KNOW IT!" he grinned ear to ear.

"Let's just go find Starfire." Raven said. It was her way of making everything 'right.'

&&&&&

Cyborg had set off to go tell Bumblebee not to go help Speedy out of jail. The others, well, they were still on 'Star search.' (A/N: he, he. That's a show, isn't it?)

Cyborg arrived home hours later, obviously he didn't go to see his girlfriend just to **COUGH** talk **COUGH**. (wink)

"Any luck?" he asked running into the tower. The others unhappily shook their heads.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen, the Titans were all sighing, worrying where there friend might be.

Just then, the door to the T tower opened. No one noticed.

Who was it?

&&&&&

Not saying.

&&&&&

Well… okay. Just because I'm so nice.

&&&&&

"Friends? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Yes, it was the one and only happy, cheerful, Tameranian voice.

It was Star.

Everyone looked up, but Raven was the only one to ask, wondering if she was real.

"STAR?"

"Why hello friend Raven! I have come home from the mall of shopping. I WAS going to bring you with me, but you were not awake this morning. None of you were. But I have returned, see?" Starfire smiled, holding out at least 18 bags in her hand.

If this was anime, all the sweat drops would have pored down the Titans heads. But this was not an anime.

Just then, the other four broke out in laughter and grins.

"You were at the mall all day?" Beastboy asked between chuckles.

"Why yes. Wherever else would I be?" she asked curiously. But tilting her head, and furrowing her brows just made Beastboy chuckle more.

Robin walked up to Star, and held out his arms, hugging her.

"Thank God you're okay." He whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"I am fine Robin. I would not just … abandon my friends." She told him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He smiled into her hair.

"No, of course you wouldn't leave me… I MEAN us. You wouldn't leave us." The hug seemed perfect.

She fit there perfectly, in between his arms.

Brushing the hair out of her face, Robin took her hand in his.

"Come on." He told her, and leaded the way. Without questioning him, Starfire picked up all 18 bags and followed robin. "Well I guess we should bring those bags to your room first," he chuckled, taking some bags into his arms. She smiled, and nodded.

&&&&&

"You guys think he's going to tell her?" Cyborg asked Raven and Beastboy.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week. But not today. He's been all antsy today. Today, he's in it for reassurance." Beastboy said.

Raven looked up, surprised. "And since when were you the wise one?"

"HEY! I resent that. But honestly, smarty me just knows these things." Oddly enough, Raven smiled, and then turned her attention back to the television with her to male friends watching Happy days.

That's what it was with her friends, her happy days.

&&&&&

"So… how are you handling yourself?" Robin asked Star in her room, sitting down on the window seat made of fluffed purple cushions.

"I am … recovering."

Robin looked up at her and smiled.

"Really? To me, it looks like you made a 'Speedy' recovery." He said and winked. She giggled.

"Yes, I suppose I have. It is thanks to you all, my good friends. But mostly I want to thank you Robin. Without you… well, if I did not have a best friend, if I did not have **YOU** as my best friend Robin, I would have never recovered. So I just want to thank you."

"I'd do anything for you Star. You know that. Just consider it as best friend duty I must serve for you."

"Only if you permit me to serve this best friend duty as well." She winked, he chuckled.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I let you? Who knows? Maybe I'll need your help with my love life one day." He blushed at this, only her face filling his head.

"Perhaps," she whispered. She was now sitting next to Robin on the window seat, glancing out at the moon.

"You okay?"

"Robin do you believe in love at first sight?"

_YES! YES! _He was just dieing to scream out. He gulped.

"I suppose. It depended on the person." He gulped again.

"Do you believe… that, well, do you believe it is possible that anyone could ever love me?"

"I find it **VERY** possible." He said, and looked back out at the moon. It was now covered by misty clouds and fog. He sighed. "But I just want you to know that if anyone hurts you Star, to come to me… or the others. We're always there for you Star."

"You are the best 'best friend' a girl can ever ask for." She smiled genuinely at him. He blushed, although thank goodness it was dark because he didn't want her to see.

"Well, thanks Star. You will make some guy a very lucky man someday."

"I thank you. But you will make a girl more happier."

"Nah, I don't think I'll ever have a girlfriend."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well, I kind of hope you do Robin. You deserve it." And with that she kissed his cheek and headed towards her bed.

Robin tucked her in and bent in to give her a kiss on the cheek to, but she slightly stirred, trying to get warm under the covers, and it landed on her lips.

They both froze.

"Uhm, er… I am SO sorry." He said. Robin was SO red, that it looked permanent.

"Don't be." She said, leaning in for another kiss on his cheek and closing her eyes shut.

Robin sighed. He was DEFINATLY going to tell her tomorrow.

&&&&

**Okay, so it came out a little sooner than planned. Hope you liked this chapter. I found it… fluffy. More Fluffiness to come! And I kept my word to some readers. I don't believe Speedy will be coming back. I think my story is longing for Star/Robin fluff. So I'll be working on that soon.**

**I also mentioned some Bumblebee/Cyborg in fluff in this chapter. Cyborg is not my favorite character, but he is a teen titan and deserves his spot light too. I think this chapter highlighted him a good deal.**

**I also realize I have promised some Raven/BB fluff. I AM getting there! Honestly I am. It just may take a while. Raven has become more quiet in this chapter, and I'm thinking of making BB show her the 'world' he, he. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**(ALL READERS MUST READ THIS) I am also going to make a deal. If I can get at LEAST ten reviews a chapter, I can promise the chapter will be out in a week the very most. But if I get less then ten reviews, it may take some time. I like reviews. They get me into the whole 'writing' spirit. The choice is yours dear readers. **

**Thanks**

**Jadedea** – _Hope you had a good Christmas. Yeah, Speedy was a creepy stalker. But… you know. I needed to get something juicy in here. LOL. Happy New Year… (ok, so happy EARLY new year.) Thanks for reviewing._

**TitansFan – **_Nah. I didn't make Speedy die, but he's gone. ) Thanks. I don't think I'm that great of a rider, but I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, this came out before New year, unexpectedly… but you know what? Consider it a late XMAS gift. Lol. Happy holidays, and thanks for the review._

**Yukigata – **_Yeah, New year. I got it out a little earlier though. Hey! I do it for the readers. Thanks for the review._

**Reinsia – **_Yeah, I do't know why everyone makes a big deal out of it. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you like my story, and I REALLY enjoy writing/typing it and all, but I can't understand why everyone loves it. Lol. Thanks for the review. It's good to know I have reviewers, and they don't hate me or the story. Lol. Happy holidays._

**Tashi – Meh – **_Uhm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review! _

**Babi3 – **_Yeah, sorry about that. I really do try to edit my story. I really do. No time right now though. I'm surprised I found time to update. Thanks for the concern though, I'll try to get around to fixing that. Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!_

**Bobsayshimh – **_Wow. You are one of my constant reviewers. You're cool. LOL. Yeah, well you know what? I worship the copy and paste button. You have no idea how much it helps!! Lol. J/K. I'm glad you 'loved' it. Lol. Thanks for the review. ) Then again, you always review, so you are the coolest. _

**XcryingfearieX – **_I try to get in as much as I can. Thanks for reviewing. Happy holidays! )_

**Killkikyopeople – **_Yeah, I admit the last chapter was a little weird, huh? OH well! Tuff! I try adding a little BB/Raven fluff every chapter. You just have to be careful and catch it. That stuff is for my best friend though. She worships BB/Rae. Yea, and I'm trying to get more fluff. But with a stalker, it's kind of hard to find romance. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. You always do so thanks! _

_And thanks to my reviewers who wrote back to the authors note! You guys rock!_

**I'll be at my computer all week brainstorming. Oh fun. Usually I leave you with a date you should be expecting the next chapter. Well if I get ten reviews, be ready in the next week. If not… sometime at the end of this month. Thanks readers! See that button down there? Yup, on the bottom… REVIEW! )**

**Jackster**


	11. The Sneaks

I am so happy I have reviewers like you. I got ten reviews! YES! So, I updated… the new episode of Teen Titans is coming on tonight, so I have to finish up my chapter tonight. I've been working on it all week.

So, I'm hoping you like.

Enjoy!

Later on that day…

Titans East Part one was so good! Wow. Can't wait for part two and season four. (If you want news on the Titans, just email me. Have a sight you can go to)

On with the story!

**What Happened Last:**

&&&&&

"So… how are you handling yourself?" Robin asked Star in her room, sitting down on the window seat made of fluffed purple cushions.

"I am … recovering."

Robin looked up at her and smiled.

"Really? To me, it looks like you made a 'Speedy' recovery." He said and winked. She giggled.

"Yes, I suppose I have. It is thanks to you all, my good friends. But mostly I want to thank you Robin. Without you… well, if I did not have a best friend, if I did not have **YOU** as my best friend Robin, I would have never recovered. So I just want to thank you."

"I'd do anything for you Star. You know that. Just consider it as best friend duty I must serve for you."

"Only if you permit me to serve this best friend duty as well." She winked, he chuckled.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I let you? Who knows? Maybe I'll need your help with my love life one day." He blushed at this, only her face filling his head.

"Perhaps," she whispered. She was now sitting next to Robin on the window seat, glancing out at the moon.

"You okay?"

"Robin do you believe in love at first sight?"

_YES! YES! _He was just dieing to scream out. He gulped.

"I suppose. It depended on the person." He gulped again.

"Do you believe… that, well, do you believe it is possible that anyone could ever love me?"

"I find it **VERY** possible." He said, and looked back out at the moon. It was now covered by misty clouds and fog. He sighed. "But I just want you to know that if anyone hurts you Star, to come to me… or the others. We're always there for you Star."

"You are the best 'best friend' a girl can ever ask for." She smiled genuinely at him. He blushed, although thank goodness it was dark because he didn't want her to see.

"Well, thanks Star. You will make some guy a very lucky man someday."

"I thank you. But you will make a girl more happier."

"Nah, I don't think I'll ever have a girlfriend."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well, I kind of hope you do Robin. You deserve it." And with that she kissed his cheek and headed towards her bed.

Robin tucked her in and bent in to give her a kiss on the cheek to, but she slightly stirred, trying to get warm under the covers, and it landed on her lips.

They both froze.

"Uhm, er… I am SO sorry." He said. Robin was SO red, that it looked permanent.

"Don't be." She said, leaning in for another kiss on his cheek and closing her eyes shut.

Robin sighed. He was DEFINATLY going to tell her tomorrow.

The Sneaks

That night, Robin stirred in his sleep.

His dream, well… poor Robin. His dream turned out to be a nightmare. It went something like this:

"_Starfire, I uhm, can we talk?"_

"_Certainly Robin. What is it that you would like to discuss?"_

"_Okay, Star, you know how we've been best friends for a while now, right?"_

"_Yes… what does our friendship have to do with this serious conversation, Robin?"_

"_Well Star, I … it … do you know what it is when you love someone Starfire?"_

"_Yes. I have watched your 'romance' shows on the screen of vision, and I must say that love is the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed."_

"_Well that's good because I know… wait, uhm… Star I have to tell you something."_

"_I know that Robin. So what is it you wish to discuss?"_

"_Do you… love anyone by any chance?"_

"_No I am afraid I don't. why is that?"_

"_Because Starfire, I think I'm in love with you."_

"_You think?"_

"_No, I know. I have for a while now. I think I was just in denial."_

"_I am sorry Robin, but I do not love you in that way. I would like to remain 'just' best friends. Nothing more. I am sorry friend Robin."_

_And with that she was gone. Robin wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She didn't love him._

_And he was the idiot who fell in love. He was the teen aged heartsick fool. _

Robin squirmed in his bed, now making groans from the miserable nightmare.

And who was the good friend that heard, and knew Robin needed comforting? Starfire of course!

"Robin?" Starfire knocked on the steel door that lead to the leader's room.

Not once in Starfire's two (almost three) years of being a Teen Titan had Starfire been in Robin's room without his knowledge. It would be wrong of her to just walk in on him. And she knew that. Tameranians are well poised, polite people. (alien?)

So why not just walk in on her Earth friend?

He was moaning loudly, or so she could hear through the thin walls that separated her room from his. She knew something was wrong. Robin never moaned loudly in his sleep, and if he did, she wouldn't know because never was it as loud as he was moaning now.

"Robin?"

The moaning could still be heard through the door, only getting louder.

That's it. She was going in. Opening the door to Robin's bedroom, Starfire noticed how organized everything looked. It was so very… Robin like.

Quietly, and cautiously, Starfire made her way over to the queen sized bed in the corner of the room. There, covered under the red sheets and quilts, was the mighty Titans leader, moaning for whatever reason.

And it only got louder every step closer she got.

"Robin!" Starfire whispered harshly into his ear, nudging him awake. Robin whimpered and began rolling around on the bed.

"She doesn't lo…" Robin began to whimper and then began his endless moans again.

"Friend Robin?"

Nothing.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted into his ear, which made him jump awake.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm… Starfire? What are you doing in my room?"

"Friend Robin you were shrieking and moaning very loudly in your sleep. You are okay?" Without waiting for a response, Starfire began searching around him for some sort of mark, or pain causing him to moan.

"No, I'm okay Star. Just a nightmare. Was I really that loud that I woke you up?"

"You did not mean to."

"But still…"

"Go back to sleep Robin. I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

Robin looked up at her. That nightmare… it wasn't true. She was here. He hadn't said anything yet. But maybe that dream was sign. Or so Robin thought. _Maybe it would be best to wait before I tell her_. – he thought and looked back up at the Tameranian girl.

"Yeah Star, I'm okay. Just go back to sleep, okay?" She looked tired. She had visible signs of bags under her eyes.

_Those are from me_. -he couldn't help but to think.

"I am not going back to sleep until I know you are okay Robin." She could be bossy, and controlling, and naïve. But the boy wonder still loved the Tameranian princess.

In his time of need, he knew, she would always be there.

"Star I'm fine. Honestly. Titans honor." He gave a shy smile and held up his hand in a manner of oath.

"Well on be half of the Titans honor, and the best friend's honor, I am supposed to sit here until you go back to sleep."

"You don't have to."

"The longer you are awake, the longer it will take for me to get back to my room." He chuckled at her demand.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. Night Star."

"Good morning Robin."

"Huh?" he asked befuddled. (I didn't even know that was a word until I looked up synonyms.)

"It is two AM. So good morning." She giggled.

"Silly Titan." Robin chuckled at her. And this time, when Robin leaned in to give Star a kiss on the cheek, he didn't miss his aim, and DID get her cheek. (DON'T HURT ME!!)

Starfire kneeled down on the side of Robin's bed, watching him fall asleep. She leaned her head onto his mattress, trying to stay awake, but it was a struggle.

"I won't get mad if you go to bed, you know." Robin whispered, his back turned towards her.

"I will be very upset, maybe mad if you do not go to bed Robin." She whispered into his ear, making him shudder from the sudden thrill.

He turned around, their faces now inches apart. Robin leaned in, almost not willingly and shyly, but made his way past her cheek, their skin brushing, making blood rush to his face, and stopped at her ear.

"Okay, I promise to go to sleep." And with that, Robin pulled away, full of disappointment and kept his word. He fell asleep. Or so Starfire thought.

"Sleep safe friend Robin." Starfire whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. And when Starfire was out of ear's reach, he whispered back.

"You too Star."

&&&&&

The next morning, the Teen Titans filed into the kitchen for breakfast.

Actually, it was only Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin. Starfire went to sleep around three in the morning, and hadn't had enough rest yet. Robin kept to himself, and sat near Cyborg at breakfast.

"So what was the nightmare about?" Cyborg asked the leader.

"Pardon?"

"Dude, you were moaning and sometimes half yelling in your sleep last night."

Robin spit out his orange juice. "You heard me?"

"Hello! You woke up the whole tower, and probably half of Jump City with all that moaning you did. We knew something was up." Beastboy said, now entering the conversation.

"Oh, I see. Well, it was just a nightmare."

"Robin I have nightmares every night." Raven said, the others shot her curious looks. She ignored them and continued. "You don't hear me screaming every night. Your nightmare must have been pretty upsetting."

"One, you can control your powers. I don't know if that has any effect while you sleep, but I'm going to just leave it at that. And two, I don't feel like discussing it, so please all of you, just eat your breakfast and leave me in peace."

"So it was about Starfire?" Cyborg asked moments later. Robin once again, could not allow himself to swallow his orange juice.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what?" Cyborg asked, half grinning.

"That thing you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Making me spill out my juice, and no, it was not about Star."

"Well you got quiet around two early this morning. So I'm guessing either you woke up, or someone… **cough** Starfire **cough** came into your room last night and calmed you down."

"I don't know what you are saying, and I don't want to know. But in other news, we doing movie night tonight?"

Robin was facing Beastboy when he asked this. In the whole tower, Beastboy was the one who made final decisions about movie night or whatever plans the Titans have for fun and amusement.

"Yeah dude! Domestic Violence parts one, two, AND three if you guys can last."

"Beastboy, we'll last. Just don't pee your pants on me when you go screaming like a baby." Cyborg told him.

"I resent that. That only happened ONCE, right Rae?" Beastboy asked, now turning to her.

Raven had been quite this whole time.

"Uhm, yeah Beastboy. He only did it once. Kinda gross though. I don't need that memory again." Raven retorted.

"Don't defend your boyfriend, Rae. You're supposed to be on our side." Cyborg said, motioning to him and Robin.

"He is not my boyfriend." Raven blushed, and then pulled her hood over her face.

"Aww look how cute, BB. Your girlfriend is hiding her blush. How cute."

"Cyborg shut up. Why don't you just go kiss Bumblebee so you'll leave us alone?"

"No can do team. I have to hang out with my pals tonight. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay BB?"

"Whatever dude."

At that moment, Starfire walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning friends." She waved, with a smile on her face. Robin took notice that the bags from last night were gone.

_Good,_ - he thought, _she slept some_.

"Morning." There was a scattered murmur throughout the kitchen, but Star kept smiling anyways, not wanting any breakfast.

"So Star, how was the kiss?" Cyborg asked mischievously.

"Excuse me?"

"How was yours and Robin's kiss?" Robin blushed but scowled at the robotic teen.

"I am sorry, but I did not know a kiss on the cheek was wrong."

"It's not wrong Star. Cyborg's just being a jerk. See?" Beastboy said, kissing Raven on the cheek, causing the quiet goth to blush even more.

Cyborg laughed. "HA! You kissed Raven! GOOO BB!"

"Oh shut up. See Star? Just a friendly kiss. Don't let Cy get to you." Starfire giggled and nodded.

To the other Titans, everyone knew there was always a little more than friendship between Raven and beastboy, but both being stubborn and unwilling to compromise, would never admit it.

Raven enjoyed the feel of soft lips on her cheek, and was now pulling the hood further over her head even more, if possible.

Beastboy thought of it as a perfect opportunity to make a move without any suspicion. How wrong was he. The others knew. They weren't stupid.

And everyone in the tower, except the two love birds, Robin and Starfire knew they were more than 'best friends.' But Robin was in too much denial to believe Star might just like him.

It was so typical, that it was obvious how teenaged it seemed.

But to Robin, he was out of denial. He wanted to tell her. He always wanted Star. Ever since the 'almost' marriage on her home planet, and after experiencing jealousy, he knew he loved her. It was just how he was to go about telling her that baffled him.

Everyday, Robin would tell himself '_I'll tell her tomorrow.' _But to a teenage superhero, life was always on the go or busy, and he always 'seemed' to not have time to confess.

So for now, notice how I say for now, everyone in Titans tower were 'just friends.' Of course Cyborg had a girlfriend, but still, everyone in the tower was his friend.

And that's how it was going to be for a while.

Unless a certain robot had something to do about it.

&&&&&

All the teen titans, minus Robin were in the living room area for movie night.

Beastboy, being the mellow, lay back, mature free teen he was found it as his duty to pick out tonights movie. Beastboy was sitting on the floor near the wide screen television, where Raven usually would be found on the edge of the sofa near him telling him it 'was bad for his eyesight.' Do you honestly think he cared? Sort of. So Beastboy was sitting on the floor, inserting the DVD, and getting ready for hard core action.

Raven was to the left of Beastboy, about five feet away, on the edge of the sofa where she normally sat. She had her back fully leaned against the back side of the sofa, in a relaxed position, knowing very well that it would keep her comfortable during the movie. And if at any point she should get scared, she would lean back against the padded sofa for comfort, instead of resisting the urge to jump out and grip onto Beastboy.

A few feet away from her, was Cyborg. Now normally, Cyborg would sit at the opposite end of the sofa incase Bumblebee called during the middle of the movie, therefore making it easier for him to get the phone without interrupting the others' view. But tonight, Bumblebee and Titans East were on a serious 'hunt' for villains and cleaning up Steel City, she would not be home tonight. Thus, Cyborg would now be sitting in the middle of the sofa tonight, missing the comfort of the middle.

There was always something about the middle of sofas. They had the most padding and comfort then the edges. (Personally, I prefer the edge, but whatever. I'm the one writing the story.)

Next to Cyborg was Starfire, already in her PJ's. She, unlike the other titans, felt that if the movie ended really late, she could still sleep on the sofa and be in her PJS. Starfire was wearing a white tank top that revealed some cleavage, open to view for the others. No one really seemed to fuss. Star always seemed comfy in her clothing, and if it worked for her, the others felt that it was okay for her to wear what she felt most suiting. Along with the top, she was wearing blue shorts. Very high blue shorts. But the blue was very soft. The kind you find wrapped around a new born baby boy. Almost a baby blue, but softer. And along the butt of her shorts read 'Can't touch this.'

When she was shopping with Raven, the goth explained to the Tameranian the meaning of the phrase, and the alien giggled, finding the meaning humorous. So she bought them.

And on the edge of the sofa, was an empty seat, permitted, saved, and reserved for the leader. The boy wonder had not been spotted since breakfast and everyone was fine with that.

Although Starfire worried, the others reassured her he was okay. That was probably because they knew he was thinking over certain situations that happened the previous night (or early that morning) between the Tameranian and himself. So they let him be.

After several minutes of waiting, and deathly patience, Beastboy decided it was time to call in the Boy wonder.

"Anyone hear from Robin?" he asked.

"No, and I worry he may not be okay." Starfire told the green teen. (He, he. It rhymes!)

"It's cool ya'll. If ya want, I'll go get the kid." Cyborg said. Everyone nodded, now waiting for Cyborg and Robin's arrival. (A/N: I don't like typing slang, but it's how Cyborg talks. So bare with me.)

&&&&&

Cyborg walked what seemed like an endless hallway until he came to Robin's door. Before entering, he glanced at the neighboring room, Starfire's. Then turning back, he knocked on the door that read: **ROBIN. **

No answer.

Cyborg knocked again, only this time he heard a banging coming from the other side.

"Robin dude, you okay?"

No answer.

Just the persistent sound of banging.

"Alright, well… I'm coming in!" Cyborg announced, trying to sound tough and fearless.

No answer.

"Okay, you left me no choice."

"I'm okay Cyborg! Damn, can't a guy use the bathroom?" Robin called out from the other side of his door.

"Huh, huh… I forgot you had a bathroom in there. What was all that banging?"

"Had to kick the toilet. The toilet was overflowing."

"Gross Man, gross. So why didn't you just plunge it?"

"I tried once. Never worked. Ever since I kicked it, thing worked like a charm."

"Gross man. Let's just go watch the movie."

&&&&&

Cyborg and Robin walked through the doors and went to find their seats on the sofa.

Cyborg sat in the same, comfy position he was in before. Right in the middle, where he somewhat belonged. He looked over to his right, noticed Star smiling at him, and so he decided to smile back. Glancing to his left, he noticed Raven, bored.

_Well no surprise there_. – he thought to himself.

Raven looked up and caught Cyborg staring.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said with a grin and looked down at Beastboy who just looked confused with this whole thing.

"Okay dudes, now that our lazy leader decided to join us in condensed relaxation, let's watch the movie!" Beastboy said and pressed the **PLAY** button on the DVD.

"Condensed relaxation? Since when do you use big words?" Raven asked about a minute into the previews.

Unexpectedly, Beastboy looked up. "Since I want to watch my movie!" She smiled at him, and he gave her a wink, making her blush.

Trying to hide the grin, Raven pulled the hood over her head once more that day and glued her eyes onto the television.

On the sofa…

Robin sat down next to Star on the sofa. Robin never really liked end seats, but anytime he was next to Starfire was good enough for him. Trying to not make her realize he was shooting glances at her, Robin also tried gluing his eyes to the television screen.

He failed terribly.

"Robin? What is wrong? Is there something on my face?" Starfire asked him.

Robin looked down at her tank top and blushed. Looking back up at her, he shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were enjoying the movie." He said. (Trying to cover up)

Cyborg made a soundless mutter that sounded something like, 'Yeah sure,' down the other end, but Robin couldn't tell.

"But the movie has not even started yet." Starfire answered confused.

That did it.

Cyborg burst out laughing. He then turned to Robin.

"Dude, sometimes you are so obvious." He chuckled and looked down at Beastboy, who must have heard because he was laughing too.

"Honestly, it's not that funny." Robin said.

Raven, who sat on the other end, hid a smile under her hood and shook her head. _Pathetic_. – she whispered to herself, and then continues watching previews.

Starfire, who was still clueless about the whole thing just ignored it, and followed in Raven's footsteps by looking back at the TV.

&&&&&

Halfway through the movie, the Titans looked somewhat like this. (Note: this is supposed to be a **SCARY** movie)

Beastboy was hiding under the coffee table, shivering with fear, but eyes still glued to the big screen.

"TURN AROUND!" Beastboy shouted at the actor on the screen.

"He's right behind you asshole!" Cyborg shouted back. Cyborg was sitting in the middle of the sofa still, but every once and a while could be found face hidden behind his mechanical hands.

Raven, still under her cloak was eyeing the movie with suspicion. Maybe she had a clue that the actor had been framed, or the woman would still live, but it was a scene still made to built up suspense for the viewers. Now ignoring her suspicion, she noticed the man behind the female actress was now handling a very long bat.

"Run!" Raven shouted. Everyone was too 'into' the movie to notice she had even spoken. But Raven hadn't not noticed. _Did I do that_? She asked. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the movie.

Starfire was clutching onto Robin's left arm, and hiding her face into his shoulder.

"Robin tell her stop. She is going to be harmed." Starfire whispered into his ear.

He smiled. He thought it was cute how she was worrying about the actors in the movie.

"Don't worry Star. They'll be okay." He whispered back, now rubbing his hand along her back. She pulled herself closer to him for reassurance and safety.

He didn't oblige.

Wrapping his arms around her, Robin looked up at the movie and noticed the man had began swinging the bat at the wall. The woman actor ran and ran until there was a dead end.

But then the cops came.

_Just like I expected_. – he thought to himself.

"It's all better, Star. The cops got him."

"Why do we not have cops in Jump City Robin?" Starfire asked him. All the others turned to look at Robin, maybe somewhat agreeing with her.

Robin gulped. How should he know? So he came up with the only thing he could think of.

"They do, but all the bad stuff is saved for us, the Teen Titans." Robin put on his mighty leader smile and puffed out his chest to show her how heroic he was.

The others rolled their eyes and went to bed. Robin and Starfire didn't seem to notice their absence.

Star giggled at his chest.

"You are right. No one can take down the Boy wonder and his team." She winked at him, and he chuckled.

"You bet. Come on Star, it's eleven. We should get some sleep."

"I just hope you do not partake in any nightmares again tonight." She sighed.

"No, I won't Star. Everything's better now. I promise."

Starfire looked up at her best friend and smiled. She didn't know why, but when the word 'promise' rang off his lips, she felt every right to be safe.

Just coming from him, it made everything right. Robin never went back on his promises. So to Starfire, this was great. This was life. This was what friendship was.

Promises.

And as long as she and Robin were best friends, there would be many promises.

And if by any weird chance they were broken, the two could come up with more promises to replace the broken ones.

That's why everything was so great right now between them. They always seemed to balance each other out, and help each other in times of need.

But this past week, after the fair well of Speedy, and after the unexpected kiss on the lips, Star's feelings became more and more strong. What was this feeling? She was puzzled all week. But after many times of having to re convince herself, Star was sure what this was.

Love.

She was in love with her best friend, her Robin.

Only Star had no idea he had felt the same way.

Robin had noticed the awkward moment of silence and looked at her puzzled.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just fine. Goodnight Robin." Star said, and was just about to get up and leave when a hand pulled her back down on the sofa. Robin leaned over to her ear whispered soothingly into it.

"Sweet dreams." And with that, he kissed her cheek and allowed her freedom to get up and leave.

At first, she was hesitant to get up, but then she nodded. She kissed his nose and giggled.

"Yes, sweet dreams Robin. Let us both hope you do not have any nightmares tonight." And with that, she got up and left.

She left a very lonely, very confused, very loving Titan.

&&&&&

Robin sat in the living room until midnight. He couldn't sleep. All he had been thinking about was how much close contact he and Star had made in the past week.

Kisses on the cheek and kisses on the forehead were always happening.

Then tonight, she kissed his nose, and last night he accidentally, but quite amusedly, kissed her lips. It was heaven. It was ecstasy. It was pure bliss in paradise.

She had these soft, warm, and honey flavored lips, with a small taste of maple syrup. Yummy. Robin loved it.

But now Robin thought.

Were all these close contacts necessary? Or was this just him proving to himself how much more her wanted? He needed her. He loved her.

Was this closeness and bondage they had this week a way of showing each other how much they loved one another?

He wasn't sure, but he was dying to find out.

&&&&&

It was around one in the morning, and Robin still hadn't gone to sleep.

But he was really tired.

Deciding to get up and sleep, Robin left the room.

"Finally." Came a whisper. "I thought he was never going to leave." Came the voice of the whispering Beastboy.

Another voice, the sound of a female chuckled.

"Fiesty, aren't we hun?" Was that… no. Yes! It was Raven.

Beastboy and Raven?

For the past three weeks, the couple had hooked up, and every night would sneak into the living room for a midnight snogging.

Not wanting to let their roommates know, the two wanted it on the down low. When the time was ready, the others would know.

"Too bad Star and Robin aren't together yet. They should be, you know." BB told her.

"I know hun. We'll talk about it later or tomorrow. Right now, hush." And with that, Beastboy closed his eyelids and Raven kissed them.

She kissed his nose, and made her way down to his lips.

When pulling apart, they both looked at the other.

"Love you." Beastboy told her.

Not even hesitating, Raven looked into his eyes as best as she could in the dark and whispered back, "Love you too."

And on that happy note, the two continued their kissing session before going back to bed. (Yes, in separate rooms. LOL.)

The couple wasn't sure why, but before bed, they agreed that they would tell their friends about them tomorrow. But for tonight, they would enjoy their last night of being sneaks.

&&&&&

Okay! So, what'd you guys think? I had to make the rating go up. The titans have started their little 'swear' words, and needed this story is getting a little more 'cozier.'

So now, welcome to my rated R story, All I wanted. Lol.

Are all my Raven/BB supporters happy? I sure hope so.

Robin and Star's relationship is blossoming, and will be advancing sooner or later.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Titans Fan – **Yes! Fluff is the best thing in the whole wide world (beside the Titans themselves) I am so happy you liked that chapter! I was afraid some of you might have thought it was too early for them to kiss. Oh well, thanks for reviewing. You always seem to be one of my first reviewers, so thanks.

**Solo dancer – **I tried to update as soon as possible. Hope you liked!

**Pan Robin – **Thanks. An awesome job, huh? That's good. LOL. I didn't really think many people would like my story. I'm glad you do though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Babi3 A – **Pillows? LOL. Yeah, reminds me of pillows too. Lol. And, yeah, I always have mistakes. Sorry 'bout those. When I finish my story, and when I get time and feel better, maybe I'll go back and edit. Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfire Fowl13 – **Thanks. Glad you like. I agree, I didn't really want to make Speedy a Stalker. It just made him seem… opposite of Robin, which he isn't. Okay, well sort of. But I needed to liven up the story line, make everything different than normal. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bobsayshimh – **Thanks for reviewing. Robin referring to Star as his 'best friend' was just the only thing that came off the top of my head at the time. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Yukigata – **I'm glad you love it. And yes, everyone's reviews helped. Just keep reviewing, and the chapters will come more quicker. Thanks for reviewing though, I really appreciate it. 

**Killkikyopeople – **I know, I know! I needed Star and Robin fluff in the last chapter. It is a Star/Robin story. But this chapter is basically for you and wallygator for being patient and giving BB and Raven their 'time.' Lol. Hope you liked my chapter. Please keep reviewing, and thanks!

**Duckzrkewl – **Hi! This is probably going to be a twenty chapter story. So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wallygator99 – **The best? Yeah, it was one of the top three. Or at least I think so. Thanks for reviewing Jen. I really appreciate it. Wallygator99 … lol. I don't even want to know what you were doing when you came up with that one! LOL. Alrighty, well keep reviewing. It helps. I got to read yours some time. Lol.

**Beautiful Girl named Starfire – **Yes! My oh so cool wicked story! Lol. And yeah, the whole stalker and having the team 'stalk' the stalker… I thought it would be cool. Never really worked out thought because he was found. Lol. Oh, and yes. Babysitting was SOO much fun. **rolls eyes** lol. You know how it is. Just one of those things you learn to ignore. Thanks for reviewing, and email soon.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! If I get ten more… be expecting the next chapter by then end of the week.

I'm glad most of you like my story. I think each chapter just keeps getting longer. Oh well, that may be a good thing. Thanks SO much for the reviews. They really help with the whole 'writing thing.'

I also want to say if you want to, it's cool if you email me.

Oh and Beautiful Girl named Starfire… I meant to tell you, the flowers didn't help the writers block. Lol. Oh well, maybe if I think of chocolate or something next time. shrugs who knows? Lol

Thanks everyone!

Until next time,

Jackster


	12. Secrets

Hey. It's been a while. However, I believe I owe you an updated chapter. I tried to make this one a little longer. Hope you like!

Oh, and tomorrow night is Titans East Part Two… be sure to watch! It's going to be good. I can always tell.

Did anyone see the lost episode? It was called 'Episode 294 – another number.' I forgot the number but it was funny and I think everyone liked it. It didn't have any Star/ Robin fluff, and that made me sad, but what can I say? Maybe next time…

Here we go…

**What Happened Last:**

Robin sat in the living room until midnight. He couldn't sleep. All he had been thinking about was how much close contact he and Star had made in the past week.

Kisses on the cheek and kisses on the forehead were always happening.

Then tonight, she kissed his nose, and last night he accidentally, but quite amusedly, kissed her lips. It was heaven. It was ecstasy. It was pure bliss in paradise.

She had these soft, warm, and honey flavored lips, with a small taste of maple syrup. Yummy. Robin loved it.

But now Robin thought.

Were all these close contacts necessary? Or was this just him proving to himself how much more her wanted? He needed her. He loved her.

Was this closeness and bondage they had this week a way of showing each other how much they loved one another?

He wasn't sure, but he was dying to find out.

&&&&&

It was around one in the morning, and Robin still hadn't gone to sleep.

But he was really tired.

Deciding to get up and sleep, Robin left the room.

"Finally." Came a whisper. "I thought he was never going to leave." Came the voice of the whispering Beastboy.

Another voice, the sound of a female chuckled.

"Feisty, aren't we hun?" Was that… no. Yes! It was Raven.

Beastboy and Raven?

For the past three weeks, the couple had hooked up, and every night would sneak into the living room for a midnight snogging.

Not wanting to let their roommates know, the two wanted it on the down low. When the time was ready, the others would know.

"Too bad Star and Robin aren't together yet. They should be, you know." BB told her.

"I know hun. We'll talk about it later or tomorrow. Right now, hush." And with that, Beastboy closed his eyelids and Raven kissed them.

She kissed his nose, and made her way down to his lips.

When pulling apart, they both looked at the other.

"Love you." Beastboy told her.

Not even hesitating, Raven looked into his eyes as best as she could in the dark and whispered back, "Love you too."

And on that happy note, the two continued their kissing session before going back to bed. (Yes, in separate rooms. LOL.)

The couple wasn't sure why, but before bed, they agreed that they would tell their friends about them tomorrow. But for tonight, they would enjoy their last night of being sneaks.

Secrets

Saturday morning.

One early Saturday morning we reside back to the home of the Teen titans, who were eating (or trying to eat) breakfast in the tower's kitchen area.

Starfire could be found twirling her hair around her finger, not really in the mood to eat, which was not 'Starfire' like. Pushing her plate away from her, Starfire stood up and looked at the other Titans.

Beastboy and Cyborg were in the middle of their every morning natural routine of fighting over what they were eating for breakfast.

"Dude! There's meat in bacon."

"There's no meat in bacon. That's just fat."

"FAT! Which implies that is meat!"

"Nah, that just means the broccoli on it gained some weight."

"Dude! I am NOT eating bacon."

"Then don't eat!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Boys! Chill. Now, both of you make your own breakfast and calm down before you scare half of jump city." Robin said, now finishing his pancakes.

"Whatever. As long as 'he' doesn't touch my side of the kitchen." Beastboy said.

"You do not OWN the kitchen!"

Raven, who seemed to be the only one who noticed Starfire stand, placed down her herbal tea and looked at her.

"Where are you going Star?"

Starfire was at a loss of words, and put a hand to her head. There was a beat. She could hear her own heart beat racing towards her forehead. That was her sign of a headache coming on. Her pulse quickened, and the room began to spin. There, in front of her was a very blurry Raven, a confused looking Cyborg and Beastboy, who now started to blur along with Raven, and Robin. He seemed to disappear as her eyes folded shut.

With a 'thump' Starfire collapsed onto the kitchen tile floor, out frozen.

Raven stood up quickly, and floated over towards to lying body.

"Starfire? Star, can you hear me?" Raven put a hand to Star's neck to check for a pulse. Boy was it rapid.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. The pace quickened again. Rushing… it was if her heart was to burst any minute now.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.

"Starfire?"

Robin quickly got up from his seat, and rushed over, kneeling down beside the girl he loved. His face was sweaty with worry, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, his lips in a look of a frown.

"Wake up! Starfire wake up!"

Beastboy and Cyborg raced to the phone, now calling an ambulance. This was not something Raven could fix. This was not a broken bone or a swollen ankle. This… well, this was mind, body and soul. Something not to be intruded with, or could cause damage.

The beautiful alien on the ground was now paling at a wicked quick speed, and her body now dropping temperature.

"Ambulance are on their way!" Beastboy called running into the kitchen area. "Cy is giving them the address now."

"What the hell? We don't have an address! We live in a giant 'T' you dumbass!" Cyborg could be heard screaming into the phone.

Robin looked up, angry, worried, and confused. He ran to the phone, and shouted into it, "You better get someone over here and NOW!" And with that, he slammed down on the phone and raced back to his friend. "Raven? What's wrong with her?"

"Seems to me it is just stress. Maybe she's still upset over the whole 'Speedy' incident. What it is, I can't tell you. Tried prying into her mind, but an unknown barrier is blocking her thoughts. I can't get in."

"What do you mean you can't get in?! I'm giving you full permission to break in! What's wrong with her? I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Robin, dude, you need to stay calm. Running around and screaming like a maniac isn't going to help her."

"SHUT UP CYBORG! RAVEN… YOU, YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER RIGHT NOW. YOU HEAR ME?" Robin screamed, now panting.

The other titans just stared him down.

"I'll try." Raven's voice sounded over the others.

**Starfire's Thoughts**

"Azarath, Metrione, Zynthos."

There was a swirl of dim, misty light.

"Almost there." Raven whispered to herself as she approached the thoughts. "Almost…"

An aluminum colored light appeared to be blocking Starfire's thoughts, now pounding her head, making the girl whimper in pain.

**Out of Thoughts**

"It's blocked." Raven said, now opening her eyes. "The barrier seems to be pounding against her mind and is causing great pain. I don't think she can handle the pain. It's deathly painful."

Star whimpered once more.

"She's waking up!" Beastboy cried out in joy.

RAY ROO RAY ROO RAY ROO RAY ROO.

The ambulance were now crossing the bridge to Titan's Tower.

"No, she's not. She's just in pain." Raven told the others.

Robin gripped Starfire's hand.

"She'll be okay though, won't she Raven?"

"I don't know Robin." And with that, a knock appeared on the door.

Cyborg arose from his crouched position near his friend, and made his way to the front door. Paramedics entered the silent home of the five teenagers and were directed into the kitchen by the robotic teen.

Silence. The only noise heard throughout the tower was silence… and the occasional shuffle through the duffle bag filled with objects used to detect their friend.

Raven watched with hope as they began shaking the girl awake.

Nothing.

Beastboy looked over his shoulder occasionally, not bearing to see his friend in this sort of pain, and caught a sight of an awakener needle. "OOHH…" he winced, and turned back around, not wanting to see it injected.

Cyborg also looked on with the others, fully prepared to leap up and help up in any way he could when asked. But right now, things weren't looking so good. The sixteen year old girl on the floor seemed even more pale, making her auburn red hair stand out amazingly. Her temperature was now at a low 32 degrees. That's FREEZING. Literally.

_Step by step_

_heart to heart_

_left right left _

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_.

Robin held onto his best friend, and secret admirer's hand for all it was worth. He wouldn't let her down. He had promised her he would always be there for her, and protect her… no matter how horrible or painful the battle was.

This battle was not an average battle. This was all mind.

All heart.

All soul.

_Bit by bit_

_torn apart_

_we never win _

_But the battle wages on_

_for toy soldiers_

Robin helped the paramedics carry Starfire into the ambulance. He wasn't going to let her leave without some information.

"How long will she be gone?"

"Not sure kid, she seems seriously out of it." The paramedic told him.

"I'm coming with you."

"Uhm, we can't bring you kid."

"Why not?"

"No room."

"That's bull! Those things are designed for room. You can let him in there!" Cyborg shouted from the side of Robin.

"Alright kid, get in."

**Hours later**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Starfire's heart rate had settled down in the past couple hours. Of course, she still was in pain, and was still asleep, but her heart rate was average again, and that was the good news.

Raven and Beastboy had come earlier. They brought some food for Robin, and some spare clothes incase Starfire has woken up.

Cyborg joined about fifteen minutes later, coming late since he was rapping up a battle with Cinderblock.

"How's our girl doin'?" Cyborg asked.

"Not good. She still hasn't woken up. I don't get it. They said she had a mild headache, nothing big. But yet… she still fainted. So…"

"I don't know Robin. Maybe she just couldn't handle the stress anymore. I know it's been a while since we saw Speedy, but you know how Star is. Poor kid takes everything right to the heart. Might have been harder for her."

"Yeah, I remember her blaming herself for it at first." Robin told them.

**Flashback**

"_You know what Robin? I admit, at first, I thought that Speedy was not given a fair chance. But there was something about him. Something not right. I sensed it. He was not like you… or Beastboy, or Cyborg."_

**End Flashback**

"Well at least she knew he was up to no good." Beastboy said after many seconds of silence.

Silence.

Minutes later.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Did you say that Starfire 'sensed' that there was something wrong?"

"Yeah, that's what Star has said. Why?"

"She can't… but maybe… I don't know. It's possible."

"What is?" Robin asked, now very curious.

"Maybe Starfire can sense something is bad. Maybe something triggered in her mind. Maybe that's why she's been so stressed."

Robin sat there considering all this for a moment, taking in all of Raven's words.

_Could it be possible?_ – he asked himself. _Maybe_.

"I don't know, maybe." He said, voicing his thoughts. At that moment, a moan erupted from the girl laying on the bed. "Star?"

"MMM."

"Star, we're here. Wake up Star!" Robin cried out, happily.

"She's waking up!" Beastboy yelled barely above a whisper, afraid to scare the Tameranian girl.

"Cyborg… you and Raven go get a doctor in here. NOW!" Robin shouted. Without another moment of questioning or hesitation, Raven and Cyborg took off in a sprint.

**A Minute Later**

Starfire was now wide awake, and looking around the hospital room, taking in her new surroundings.

She was in a white room. Seashell white. There was one window but the view was just of the city below, and the rush hour traffic. Nothing pretty or important. In one corner of the room was a sink, hand cleanser and towels. A little further away was needles, and medications. **GLOVES **read one of the boxes Starfire was looking at. Turning her head, she saw four people.

The was a robotic man, maybe a teenager. He looked part human, part robotic in blue software. _How strange_ – she thought looking him up and down. He had chocolate brown skin, almost the color of fudge, and he looked friendly. He caught her stare and smiled at her. Unaware of what to do, the girl smiled back.

Next to him was a green looking boy. _Green? How horrible_. – she thought to herself and took in his appearance. He looked so familiar to her. It was very… unusual.

Next to him was a girl, around her age in a blue hooded cloak. She didn't look as friendly as the other two. She seemed dark, and gloomy. Truly a scary sight to take in. Not wanting to frighten herself any longer, Starfire looked at the last teenager in the room.

He was wearing a black cape that covered most of his uniform. He was wearing a red and green uniform with some spots of yellow. Puzzled by why this boy dressed so oddly, Starfire looked up at the adult in the room and smiled.

In a white doctor jacket, and thick glasses, he seemed harmless. How nice.

"Nice to see you have woken up Miss Starfire." The doctor said. Starfire looked down at herself, confused and then back up at the robot.

"Who? Me?" She asked. Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah Star, you gave us a scare. You just… collapsed."

"Uhm…"

Robin walked up to her and gave a weak smile.

"Star I was so scared. I thought you weren't going to wake up." Now she was confused.

"Uhm… who are you?"

The Titans looked around the room. Confused.

Awkwardness.

"Oh my." The doctor spoke up.

"What's wrong with her?" Beastboy asked, just before Robin could jump in and start shouting.

"She must have fallen hard or injured her brain. Looks to me like she's lost her memory. Or… part of it." The doctor said.

"Memory loss? So that's why I couldn't read her mind…" Raven said, mostly to herself. Robin was about to jump up and strangle someone.

"What do you mean, memory loss? You… you can't just get that from falling down!"

"Amnesia is quite easy to get from a fall young man. Please, try talking to her, refresh her memory. I'll be right back." And with that, the doctor was gone.

**After Several Moments of Silence…**

"Excuse me?" Starfire voiced up.

All the Titans, who had earlier been in silent thought looked over at her.

"Yeah, Star?" Beastboy asked softly, sounding so sad.

"You never answered my question. Who 'are' you?" She asked, pointing to Robin.

The titans, minus Robin, looked at each other, almost ready to cry. She couldn't even remember her best friend. Robin looked at her, eyes reddening, and walked over to her. When he was just arms length away, he grabbed her hand, and began stroking the palm with his thumb.

"Hi Star." He said tearly.

"Hi… who are you?" Then looking around, she asked, "Who are all of you?"

"The teen titans." The doctor answered for them, now entering the room again. "And I'm doctor Bombay. Nice to meet you Starfire."

"Hello Mr. Bombay. Please, why am I here?"

"Well miss, you seemed to have fallen and hit that cute little head of yours awfully hard."

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said. The others looked up, surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" Raven asked.

"You all seem to be so nice and worried, but I do not know any of you." That did it. Robin broke out with anger.

"You don't 'remember' us? After everything we did for you? We gave you a home. We supplied with you food. We made you our friend, and let you be part of our TEAM!!" he shouted, now pulling his hand away from Star's.

"Young man, please…" Dr. Bombay tried. Nope. Couldn't interrupt Robin when he was on a rage.

"Dude… stop, she doesn't know!" Beastboy growled.

"Well she's going to learn to know!" Robin shouted back. "Star, I was your 'BEST FRIEND!' and you're telling me you don't REMEMBER ME?"

She shook her head, tears now starting to threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Well you should! We're you're friends!"

Starfire just shook her head, angry, and hurt. Mostly hurt.

"WELL I AM SORRY BUT I DO NOT REMEMBER YOU!! OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" She shouted and turned around, sobbing against her pillow.

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can seriously worry our patient." Dr. Bombay ordered and walked over to Robin, pushing him out of the room. "You come back when your attitude has cooled down. As for the rest of you, please try to calm her down. I have to send this file to the E.R. and then see if I can ship her to a room down there." And with that, the doctor thundered out.

Once he was gone, Robin burst right back in. He tried making his way over to Star's bed to apologize, but Raven stopped him.

"What the hell is your problem? You just scared the shit out of your best friend! IDIOT! Leave her alone!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Robin whispered.

"What are you apologizing to Raven for? APOLOGIZE TO STARFIRE!" Beastboy screamed.

Starfire turned around, tear streaked cheeks, and blood red eyes, she whispered softly to them.

"Who am I?"

"Starfire. The nicest person I know." Cyborg said, sitting down next to her, and patting her on the back. Then he pointed to Robin. "And that stubborn ass over there is your best friend in the whole wide world, and universe… but he just has a hard time controlling himself." Cyborg smirked as Robin made a face, but then got up, making room for Robin to come sit down.

Walking over, Robin sat cautiously next to Starfire, still sorry for earlier events that happened today.

Looking over his shoulder was Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg.

"Uhm… you guys think we can be alone?"

"Sure thing Rob. Come on ya'll. Let's go get something to eat so Rob can explain everything to her. You two want anything?" Cyborg asked, looking back at Robin and Starfire.

"I'll take a burger or something. You want anything Star?"

"Do they sell the pudding of sadness?"

The others looked at each other. Now if this were a normal situation, the others would have laughed along with her. But now, she had no memory. She had forgotten all her memory of Earth.

"Uh, no. We'll just bring you back some fries and a burger, and some mustard cool?" Beastboy asked.

"Uhm…"

"You'll like it." Robin assured her.

"Yes, okay. A burger sounds… delightful."

The others just nodded and left the two friends alone.

The door to the room closed, and Robin knelt down on the bed next to Starfire.

"Look Star, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. It's just, we've been best friends since you got here. I've always been able to talk to you. And now… well, Star you lost your memory. I have to do this all over again. I don't mind, it's just… I want you to remember Starfire. I want to be the one to help you remember it all again. We all do, but let me show you. Let me be the one to help you if you are confused or misunderstanding. Okay?"

"I forgive you. And yes, it sounds alright. I shall ask you if I need help." After a few moments of silence Starfire looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Silence filled the room again, and the doctor escorted them a few floors up to the E.R. This level was much more louder, and busier then downstairs. But the commotion would have to be ignored, because Starfire needed the most attention right now.

Dr. Bombay explained to Robin he would be back shortly but that there was a child with an asthma attack a few rooms down and needed some assistance. Robin agreed to sit with Star until further notice, leaving Dr. Bombay to run off again.

Sitting in a chair next to Starfire, Robin saw her smile for the first time today. That smile that radiated off her face and sent him into a pool of Jell-O, feeling weak and defenseless. Nevertheless, Robin smiled back.

"It appears your immune center is very busy. It also appears that they have very little helpers. Perhaps I should assist them."

"No I think they can handle everything. You just sit here with me. We'll talk until the others get back with our food, okay?"

Starfire nodded. Just then, a small little blue jay fluttered into the room. And it just so happened, it landed on Starfire's finger. To Robin, this just made her seem more angelic, and more peaceful. Even if she did have amnesia… she was the best person he knew.

"Look, a robin." She said, giggling at the bird which chirped happily perched on her finger.

"No Star, that's a blue jay. See?" She smiled and nodded.

"It is very beautiful."

"Yeah you are. I, I mean yeah IT is. IT is really cool, huh?"

"Yes, very unique. I like it. So what is your name?"

"OH! Well I'm…"

Starfire giggled, throwing him off concentration.

"Not you silly. The bird." Robin blushed.

"Oh."

"Let's see. I do not think you have a name, do you little bird? No… hmm. You look so much like a robin it astounds me. For some reason, that's the only name I can think of." (A/N: I know blue jays look nothing like robins, but bare with me here!)

"Robin is a cool name." Robin grinned and chuckled at his own remark.

"I think it suits you lovely little bird. I'll name you Robin. What do you think?" She asked, now looking up and asking the human Robin.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Robin is a good name. I like it."

"I do too." Star said and walked over to the window.

"Where are you going?" Starfire ignored Robin's question and kept walking, until she pulled up the hospital blinds and opened the window.

"Until we meet again friend Robin…" Starfire said, and let the blue jay fly away. Starfire waved and smiled as the speck of blue flew off into the sunset. She then turned back to her non – remember able friend and looked at him with happiness. "That was a magnificent bird. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I liked it. Come sit down. You need your rest." Robin gestured to the bed in front of him until Star sat down, which she was happy to oblige to. Robin sat in silence for a few moments, until he came up with something to talk about.

"So you never asked me my name." He said.

"I do not need to."

"Why not?"

"Because you are my best friend, right? Or so I was told. If you are my best friend, I will eventually remember your name. Therefore, not only will I not ask you your name, but I will not need to ask you your name."

"Well if you say so. I suppose that'll work. Do you remember your promise to me?"

"I am sorry, no."

"I thought so. Well, it's okay. I'll remind you. You promised me that we would be friends forever. No matter what."

Starfire thought hard for a moment, as if the memory was beginning to flash through her mind. But all she let out was a small, "Oh."

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked upset.

"No. I'm sorry, I may remember someday."

"I hope so." He said, looking up and smiling at her.

Now Starfire did not know why, because she did not remember the boy, but something about his smile made her heart flutter. There was something about that smile that just made her want to reach over to him and stroke his cheek and kiss him. But she didn't. she held back all resistance because Starfire knew you do not kiss somebody you do not know… or do not remember.

But then, just like that, something clicked. All thanks to this boy. Her supposed best friend.

Memories.

_"It's okay Starfire," robin said placing his arms around her waste. "You're safe now."_

Another memory… this one came a little foggy but it was still there nevertheless.

_"Well come on Star. I haven't told anyone yet, but I want to take you all out today."_

Another…

_"Uhm, yes. As long as you are all right then I shall be your partner to the place of carnivals. Robin? Is that okay with you?"_

This time, the memories started coming quicker. There would be a flash, and another would appear.

_"Oh, I meant to give you this. I won it for you." _

_"OH ROBIN! I shall cherish it forever. It is the cutest furry toy you have ever presented to me. I thank you."_

Flash

_"Star… wow."_

Flash, only faster.

_"A promise is a promise Starfire."_

Flash

_"What did I tell you? A promise is a promise."_

Flash

_"Friends forever Star, remember?"_

Flash

_"Thank God you're okay."_

_Robin tucked her in and bent in to give her a kiss on the cheek too, but she slightly stirred, trying to get warm under the covers, and it landed on her lips._

Flash… the last flash was a lot slower than the rest. This one dragged out, and had some feeling in it. One Starfire could not explain. But she liked it.

_"Sweet dreams." And like that, she kissed his nose and headed off to bed. _

"Star? Starfire? You okay?" Cyborg's hand was waving around in front of her face, his other hand holding a bag full of junk food and mustard.

She looked up, mouth wide open and eyes bulged out huge. In astonishment, amazement, and relief she saw Robin sitting next to her, smiling, but a look of concern.

"ROBIN!" She squealed and pulled him into a tight hug, knocking him back on the bed, her on top.

Now to some people, this would be considered a moment of "ohh la, la." But right now, the teen titans gathered around their friends, a look of relief on their faces, Dr. Bombay next to them, smiling happily.

"Star!" He cried out, hugging her back. "You know my name." He said, looking at her, blushing. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Huh?"

"Perhaps I should let you explain." Dr. Bombay said, but on his way out, he called back over his shoulder, "I suppose it was a mild case of amnesia. She seems to be all better now."

"Starfire!!" Beastboy cried out happily. "You're all better."

"Yeah girl, you gave us a fright. Gave our boy Robin here a fright most of all." Cyborg said, motioning to Robin who was still under her blushing wildly.

Raven hid a smile, nodding with the rest of them. "Come on you two, let's leave the two alone. They can eat when we get home."

The door to the room closed once more, leaving the two unaware in love teenagers alone.

"What was wrong with me Robin?"

"Star," he began, soundly relieved, stressed, and full of love, "you lost your memory Star. Not for long, but you did. You didn't know who we were or who you were. You scared me Star."

Starfire made a look of shock and then giggled.

"How could I ever forget you friend Robin?" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

But then she did it again. And again. And again.

Robin, now trying to hold back a blush, and failing miserably hugged her again before sitting up.

"Come on, let's go home."

Starfire smiled and nodded. Now walking hand and hand, the two met up with the others, heading home.

**An Hour Later in Titan's Tower**

Robin and Starfire were now in the kitchen in Titans tower.

Robin was chewing on his cheeseburger as he watched Starfire gulp down the last contents of her mustard, and now beginning to pick at her fries. Robin noticed, and knew she only picked at her food when she was full. He smiled, and watched her intently as she looked back down at the golden fried potatoes on her plate.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you._

Robin was too busy staring to notice Raven and Beastboy had entered the kitchen, walking 'very' close. It was something any idiot would notice. But Robin, he was another kind of idiot.

He was helplessly in love, and couldn't take his eyes off of the girl sitting in front of him.

_Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing  
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me  
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Cyborg then entered a few moments afterwards, and sat down next to Beastboy, who next to Robin. On the other side of the table, was Starfire, who Robin had been staring at, who hadn't noticed Raven sit down next to Starfire.

"Yo! Rob! BB and Rae wanna tell us something. You goin' to listen this time?"

No answer.

"Rob?"

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty  
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...._

"DUDE!! Rae and I want to tell you something. Robin…" Beastboy tried.

Nothing.

When Robin was in 'la, la' land, nothing could take him out of his stare. Nothing … or should I say no one but… **cough** Starfire **cough**.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you._

"Friend Robin? Please, our friends wish to share something with us." Starfire said. Robin's head snapped towards Beastboy with a goofy smile known as the 'love' smile.

"Yes?"

"Damn Star. We should have you talk more often." Cyborg said and looked over at Robin. He was still holding that goofy look, but it was swiped away when Raven coughed.

"So…" Robin began.

"So, Raven and I want to tell you all something." Beastboy began, his once green face, turning an unmistakable red.

"OOOO he's blushing! What's up ya'll?" Cyborg asked.

Raven cleared her throat, and pulled her cloak over her head. She mumbled something that only Starfire could hear since they were sitting so close, which made Starfire choke on the fry she was chewing on.

Starfire looked up and smiled.

"Is that true friend Raven?"

Raven just nodded. Cyborg and Robin, now very confused eyed Raven curiously.

"What's true?" Robin went on.

"I said… Beastboy and I are together. As in boyfriend and girlfriend. As in lovers, as in we're inseparable. Better Robin?" Raven said, now blushing with anger and relief.

"Uhm… wow, yeah Raven. I get it. You get it Cyborg?"

"Yeah I get it. You get it Star?"

"I think it is most wonderful! Congratulations!" Starfire said, now hopping out of her seat, and hugging both Raven and Beastboy.

"Thanks Star." Beastboy said, once he was free to breathe from Starfire's bear hug. "So… who wants to do something tonight?"

But just like every good movie, or every good book, when all goes good and happy, something bad happens. And what happened was not very pleasant.

BEEP! ARROOO BEEP AROOO!!

The Titans trouble alarm went off.

"Trouble downtown." Robin said now very stern. "Titans… GO!" And with that they were off.

**Down Town Jump City**

"Titans! Go!" Nope not Robin, Speedy.

WOA! BACK UP! Speedy?

"What's he doing out of jail?" Robin growled.

"Had to get out of jail to come back to Titans East. Steel City missed me. But we were just roaming through, and happened to run into the Teen Titans." Speedy said.

Cyborg looked over at Aqua Lad and Bumblebee, mad.

"He's not supposed to be out of jail! I TOLD ya'll that!" Cyborg shouted at them.

"Cyborg, we know, I promise. He bailed out on his own."

"And you let him back on the team?" Beastboy asked, just as mad.

"He's our leader, and no matter how bad he is… he's still our friend!" Aqua lad said.

"Yeah well your friend is a stalker. A weird one at that. Shows off all nice and charming. But then, one date, and one heartbreak and he's a freaking stalker! I'm warning you Speedy, you take one step closer then I'll…"

"You'll what Raven?" Speedy said with a smirk. "What can you possibly do to me?"

"Reveal your true identity." Starfire suddenly said.

"What? You – You don't know who I am!!" speedy shouted, a little alarmed. "I have no time to argue with you guys, Cinderblock is on the loose again. Let's go team."

Bumblebee and Aqualad hesitated at first, but then followed.

"Let's kick stone man's can, and then we'll talk." Bumblebee shouted to the Titans and ran off.

Robin nodded but then turned to Starfire. "Star… maybe you should go…"

"Do not even finish that statement Robin. We are going to fight together, as a team, whether Speedy is there or not."

Robin nodded, defeated and ran after Cinderblock.

(I'm not good with battle scenes. Please forgive me.)

**A Good Twenty Minutes Later… **

**Somewhere outside of an ice cream shop…**

"I don't know why you're here Speedy. We don't forgive you. We're not letting you go free, and we'll make sure you are off Titans East if we need to." Robin said sternly, giving him a look of disgust and something else that made all the others shiver in fear.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness kid. I don't need you to tell me if I am free to do as I wish, and you have no right budding your ass in my business by kicking me off my own damn team." Speedy said back.

"JUST SHUT UP!! TITANS! GET HIM!"

"Don't touch him Robin. Don't. We'll take care of this." Bumblebee said, and walking over to her leader. "Speedy, say you are sorry."

"But babe! Sorry ain't good enough! Tell him Star!" Cyborg said, turning to the Tameranian. Starfire hesitated, and was beginning to get a headache again.

"Star?" Beastboy walked over to his friend and waved a hand in her face.

"Leave her alone Beastboy. I think she is just stressed." Raven said. Raven mediated her way over to Speedy and looked at him with a death glare.

"GULP." Speedy looked into Raven's eyes and saw hate, ice coldness, hurt, and deep in the corner, death. She was going to kill him.

"You lay one finger on her Speedy and you won't live to see another sunrise again. And that my freaking stalker, is a promise. Go, make us proud. Leave us alone. And if you don't bother her, we'll consider making peace. GO!" Raven shouted and the others ran away.

"We are NOT making peace with him." Robin said after they were gone.

"Oh I know, but he needed something to hope for." Raven said with a smirk and turned to Cyborg. "We're still friends with Bumblebee so cool your hard drive Cy." Raven said.

Starfire giggled. "Oh thank you friend Raven." Starfire then hugged her, making Raven want more air.

"Star," she choked out, "You're hugging me."

"But what will you do when friend Beastboy hugs you? You two are 'lovers' now, yes? You can not tell him to leave you alone when he hugs you anymore friend Raven." Starfire said.

Beastboy chuckled, which caused Raven to blush and scowl at her boyfriend.

"Yes, but… never mind. Let's just leave."

"Yes, let's." Starfire said, following Raven back to titans tower.

**Back at the Tower…**

That night was not movie night. Or it wasn't supposed to be. But with the rejoice of Starfire's memory recovery, and the idea of Speedy being deathly afraid of them, made everything seem more perfect to be a movie night.

Beastboy let Starfire pick out a movie of her choice as long as it wasn't about foot fungus or hotdog ingredients. She agreed and picked out Bridgett Jones' Diary.

It was a chick flick, but had lots of sex scenes, which made the boys happy. But occasionally, they'd get a whack on the head from Starfire and Raven.

The movie ended with Renee in Colin Firth's arms, kissing passionately.

"AWW!" Starfire awed and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "They are so cute together." She said and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"MM…" he said.

"Let's leave these two alone, shall we?" Raven asked. Her boyfriend nodded, kissing her on the cheek, and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, let's go to my room." Beastboy whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Cyborg to hear.

"EWW! No I think I'll go to my own room thanks. Night ya'll." And with that, the three were gone.

**OOH La, La**

"You think we should lock the door?" Beastboy asked panting, as his lips broke apart from Raven's.

"I think we should." She said. Beastboy sprinted quickly to his door and then running back to his girlfriend.

"Beastboy, I can't lie on your bed … and I would lie on the floor but everything is covered in clothes and filth."

"Aw, I'm sorry Rae. Damn, you know I'm a slob. Let me clean up a few things we can kiss, okay?"

"No, it's okay. We'll go to my room. Come on…" and with that, the two love birds headed into the dark.

The dark that lied within a dark room, the dark room with the really thin walls, the thin walls that just so happened to have Cyborg on the other side. Cyborg was in for a sleepless night. (wink)

**In the Living Room…**

"You are very warm Robin."

"MM…" he said, snuggling into her hair.

"I'm not moving if that is okay."

"MMHMM…"

"If I fall asleep and squish you, I am sorry."

"MMM, don't be. You're warm too."

Many minutes passed and it would seem as if the two titans were asleep. But you see, they were wide awake. Happy to be in each others arms. Happy star had her memory. Happy Speedy would never bother her again. Happy neither of them bothered to move.

"Can I please see your cape?"

"Huh?"

"Your cape, it can be a blanket." Starfire said, taking it off of him.

"Yeah, go ahead." Starfire pulled off his cape and draped it around the two of them.

"We should lay down." She suggested.

"MM, we should, shouldn't we?"

"But we are not going to, are we?" Robin chuckled. God she was the best girl he knew.

"No, I'm not moving. I'm warm right here." He said and pulled her closer for some more snuggling. She giggled and nodded against his chest.

"Yes, I am also warm. Good night Robin."

"Night Star."

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you sleep with your mask on? You took it off before. Why not now?"

"Oh… well," Robin, being caught off guard just shrugged. "I guess I'm so used to it, I never really considered taking it off. I'll take it off if you want." He said.

"No, I'll do it." Starfire reached up, and hesitated for a minute. She was about to do the unexpected.

Of course the teen titans had seen Robin without his mask at the carnival. Of course he was still Robin underneath the mask, but for some reason, this very moment seemed to be something to look forward to. It was one of those spur of the moment kind of things, and where you had to be there to feel the tense and ambition of it all.

It was one of those kind of things.

So Starfire reached up gently, her hands sliding up his face, making his breath get caught in his throat as he watched the hesitant Starfire pull off his mask.

All these feelings swimming through that pull of love in his mind. But best friends shouldn't feel this way about each other, should they? No, of course not. But that's just the thing. This was not friendship at all. Well, it partially was, but it was mostly love.

The deepest, purest kind of love. The kind of love that makes you jump over the moon, homerun out of the park, wild angst, heart caught in your throat, hard to talk around each other love.

And it was the strongest love. The kind that made you feel all gushy inside. The kind of love your six year old brother and sister finds 'gross' because the boy/girl they liked had cooties. But like or not like, love was not something you could get rid of.

So these two best friends were sitting on the Titans sofa, inches away from each other, experiencing the most passionate, love felt love imaginable.

And they were both two stupid in denial teenagers to realize it.

"Your eyes are the most… wow." Starfire said, breathless.

He, Robin, has chocolate brown eyes. The kind that resembled freshly baked brownies with and with out the fudge. They were as Starfire put… wow. And they were loveable.

"Thanks." Robin said.

Now both, snapped out of their daze, and realizing what they were doing, pulled away.

"Well, er… goodnight Starfire."

"Goodnight Robin."

"Talk in the morning, okay?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Robin whispered and turned over. He was now pressed up against the back of the sofa, with Starfire in front of him, facing him. He decided facing the back of the sofa was not the most comfortable position, and therefore turned over.

He was now facing Star's eyes. Those glittery emerald, rare eyes. The ones you find on one out of a million people. And they were hiding a smile.

The two best friends and secret lovers shared a smile before closing their eyes and going off into happy dreams of sleep.

&&&&&

Wow. That was one of my long ones. I hope you all liked. I was going to wait for ten reviews, but I couldn't. So I hope I get more reviewers this chapter, or it might be a while before I decide to update again.

But thanks so much to my reviewers.

I hope you all like the fluff. Many things happened this chapter. Really interesting. Kind of confusing, but I must say, it seems to be my longest. Hope you all liked.

**Solo dancer789 – **_You thought last chapter was funny how they were in denial, then you must have been cracking up hysterically in this chapter. I know, I know, they're always so close. I'm so wicked and mean. Lol. Thanks for the review._

**Slytherin Girl TF lover – **_Wow. Are you a new reviewer? You're nice. Lol. Cute? Hey I try… thanks for the review. Please continue, it helps me continue. _

**Jadedea – **_Thanks, I kind of love it too. Does that sound wrong? Oh well, so what if it does? Thanks for your review. It always helps and you always seem to have time for it. So thanks so much for that._

**Beautiful Girl named Starfire – **_Lol. Don't you hate that? When you want to review but they make you log in. Ah well, thanks for the review. You're the best. My dad's feeling better I guess. Thanks for the concern. You telling Star? But that would ruin my plot!! LOL. I'll talk to you later. Thanks a bunch Emily. And keep reviewing! He, he._

**Titans fan – **_LOL! Yes I am always on this site as well. Literally. You have no idea, so I know where you are coming from. I was really surprised when you weren't the first to review. I was thinking 'where did Titans fan go?' lol. Oh well, you reviewed! And that's all that matters, right? Right! Choir vacation to new york? You have to love it there. Yankees rule! Sorry, had to say it. And, how was the choir vacation? Yeah, and Don't touch that dial and Titans East Part one were good. I'm glad your brother taped them. Tomorrow is the new episode! Can't wait. Hope you're my first reviewer for this chapter. Lol. Thanks so much! BTW: do you have a first name? I hate calling reviewers by their user names. Some are too long, and well, you get the idea. Lol. Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you soon._

**Bobsayshimh – **_Chock full of fluff? Wow… when was the last time I heard that? Lol. Thanks so much for your review. You, along with many others are persistent and always review, and I want to thank you for that. Reviews help, lots. Hot you liked this chapter. Looking forward to your next review to hear what you think. _

**Wallygator99 – **_Yay! I know, I know! Raven/BB fluff. I'm so nice! He, he. Glad you liked and thanks for the review._

**Starfirefowl13 – **_Yes, I know I am happy for Rae and BB too. And sorry, but two lovesick in denial teenagers are not easy to work with! Cut me some slack. Lol. But yes, I'm planning on making this a 15 chapter story. They'll be together soon more than likely. (winks) thanks for the review. Looking forward to the next to know what you think! _

**Okay! Well, wow. Thanks everyone. Don't listen to what others say, reviews DO help!! I tend to update quicker. It's a habit. Raven and Beastboy are together! And everyone knows. (together now) YAY! Okay, let's try that again. They're together and everyone knows! (YAY!) he, he. I will be updating sooner maybe, depending on how many reviews I get. **

**I plan on making this a 15 – 20 chapter story. Not sure yet. **

**And Starfire and Robin… whatever will I do with them? Tsk, tsk. Looking forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter. I know a lot has happened in this one, but that's what is SOOO great! I guess (looks confused) okay, well thanks!**

**Hopefully updating soon.**

**A very tired author who stayed up until midnight to finish this damn chapter for the reviewers, **

**Jackster**


	13. Thankful and Closeness

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU**

Well… I'm back. Again. Another chapter!

Well, this one came out a little later than expected and I will be trying to update once a week.

Keyword: TRY

My dad just got out of the hospital, which is a long story so I won't bother going into it. Anyways, so I'm taking care of him right now and helping him with work, I know, another long story that'll just have to be told another time.

Meanwhile, babysitting is vicious, and should not be considered a job. But getting paid $50 a night for watching two kids everyday is well worth the grand total at the end of the week. Lol.

Yes, so it may take me a while to update and I apologize for that.

Oh! I also meant to tell you that Titans East Part two was a brilliant episode but should have had more Robin/Star fluff. However, I found out season four will have more of it, which is VERY good.

I'm stalling, can you tell?

Here's the next chapter…

**What Happened Last:**

**Well there were many things, so let me break it up into bits.**

"Yeah Star, you gave us a scare. You just… collapsed."

"Uhm…"

Robin walked up to her and gave a weak smile.

"Star I was so scared. I thought you weren't going to wake up." Now she was confused.

"Uhm… who are you?"

The Titans looked around the room. Confused.

Awkwardness.

"Oh my." The doctor spoke up.

"What's wrong with her?" Beastboy asked, just before Robin could jump in and start shouting.

"She must have fallen hard or injured her brain. Looks to me like she's lost her memory. Or… part of it." The doctor said.

"Memory loss? So that's why I couldn't read her mind…" Raven said, mostly to herself. Robin was about to jump up and strangle someone.

**Here's some more of what happened last:**

"OOOO he's blushing! What's up ya'll?" Cyborg asked.

Raven cleared her throat, and pulled her cloak over her head. She mumbled something that only Starfire could hear since they were sitting so close, which made Starfire choke on the fry she was chewing on.

Starfire looked up and smiled.

"Is that true friend Raven?"

Raven just nodded. Cyborg and Robin, now very confused eyed Raven curiously.

"What's true?" Robin went on.

"I said… Beastboy and I are together. As in boyfriend and girlfriend. As in lovers, as in we're inseparable. Better Robin?" Raven said, now blushing with anger and relief.

**And:**

"Night." Robin whispered and turned over. He was now pressed up against the back of the sofa, with Starfire in front of him, facing him. He decided facing the back of the sofa was not the most comfortable position, and therefore turned over.

He was now facing Star's eyes. Those glittery emerald, rare eyes. The ones you find on one out of a million people. And they were hiding a smile.

The two best friends and secret lovers shared a smile before closing their eyes and going off into happy dreams of sleep.

Thankful and Closeness 

In America, there are several holidays celebrated in order to rejoice a special occasion, memory.

Yes, this does have a point.

It was now late November in Titans' tower. It was one week until Thanksgiving, a time to be thankful.

All the teen titans, well, almost all of them, had something to be thankful for.

Cyborg was thankful for his car. Automobiles aren't something I can say I find fascinating, so if Cyborg thinks they're super "boo ya" cool, then I'll take his word for it. The robotic teen also believes that he should be thankful for his girlfriend, Bumblebee, who will refuse to talk to him unless he shapes up and acts like a "man." But I believe she means it in a less meaningful way. However, Cyborg tries and tries, and sometimes succeeds. So his "sometimes" luckiness is something he is thankful for.

Beastboy, unlike many of the Titans, does not find his thankfulness something to be considered funny. You see, Beastboy was thankful for his "charmingly" green skin. Beastboy seized the opportunity to believe he was unique, and stood out. So he was lucky for that. But Beastboy was now forever thankful for his new, smart, kind of freaky girlfriend, Raven. Beastboy was blessed when he was given Raven. She, unlike many, could take his jokes and twist them into some scary one minded joke of her own. She, unlike many, could be in any color and make it work for her. She, unlike many, had great fears that could not be shown to the world. So instead, she confesses her fears to Beastboy, where talking to him somehow prevents the world from blowing up. So for his girlfriend, Beastboy is very thankful.

Raven is thankful for her powers. Although they tend to get in the way of her feelings and inner thoughts, they miracalasly led her to her friends. If Raven didn't have Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and especially Beastboy, she wouldn't know what to do. But that was another thing she was thankful for. Her boyfriend. She found beastboy an easy person to confide in and trusted him with some of her secrets. Which allowed him to have a sacred, most treasured place in her heart.

Starfire was thankful for her friends of all things. They taught her to cope with Earthy ways, and how to maintain a healthy breakfast without mustard. For that, she was thankful. However, there was one person, her "special someone" that was something she was most appreciatively thankful for. Robin. Without him, her closest, most wonderful best friend, Starfire wouldn't know all the "important" things she knows today. And thanks to him, she is thankful.

But there was one Titan. One.

One that could not even begin to list all the things he was thankful for.

So instead, he thanked the heavenly God for granting him the ability to live.

Without life he would have never met his friends. He would have never become the leader of the teen titans, or taste the most heavenly taste of cotton candy, or get to skin his knee the first time he rode a bike. Robin would have never been able to ride the fairest wheel that one oh so lucky day with his best friend Starfire.

Starfire.

If it was not for her, he would not be thankful.

And if it wasn't for god, he would have never found her.

His angel.

It was a normal day in Titans tower. The teen titans had just got back from a very long battle with the most unconvincing, least cunning villain, Control Freak. It was another one of those days where the teen titans would get blasted into the television and would have to save the day.

Yet again.

And no, if you are wondering, no did they ever get tired of it. Fighting crime and making the world safer for justice and for all, just made their days a little brighter knowing something about being woken up at two in the morning to go fight a bad guy had a cause.

A reason.

Everything has its' reasons. That's why they call it faith. Otherwise, it would have never happened.

_Have a little faith in me. _

_Have a little faith in me. _

_Hello darling. Won't you…_

_Have a little faith in me?_

"Raven?"

"Yes Beastboy?"

"Thanksgiving is coming up soon. And I … I know this isn't like me or anything but…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Go with you where?"

"I want to go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant for Thanksgiving. Then I want to go out to a hotel or something. You know, do something unordinary."

"You already are unordinary hun."

"Geez thanks, so what do you say? You up to it?"

"Uhm, yeah. I'll go with you."

"Good."

And of course, Beastboy wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he didn't turn around and not give a goodbye kiss, so that's exactly what he did.

Turning around, Beastboy gave Raven a kiss on her cheek and headed off to find the game station.

&&&&&

Now normally, every Thanksgiving, Cyborg would be at home, watching the Super bowl with robin and Beastboy. But since Beastboy decided to go out this Thanksgiving, then Cyborg thought it would be a good idea if he went out too. Thus, Cyborg called Titans East, who called Bumblebee, who was in the Bahamas on a mission after Dr. Light to call Cyborg as soon as she got the message.

_Cell phone goes off and plays "Mr. Grinch"_

"It's the buzz talking. Who's this?" bumblebee asked into the receiver of her mobile device. Or that's what she called them. Cyborg tried explaining normal people call them cell phones. But Bumblebee simply stated she was not normal, and would never want to be so she called it her 'mobile device.'

"Hey babe. It's Cyborg."

"CY! Hey! What's up?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could make plans for Thanksgiving. I mean… that is, if you want to."

"Yeah sounds cool. What did ya' have in mind?"

"I was hoping you would come up with something."

"Oh yeah, sure. Leave all the thinking to your girlfriend. I see how it is. Tin man has two brains and doesn't even use one of them."

"I resent that."

"You should."

"So what do ya' wanna' do for Thanksgiving then, babe?"

"I really want to go to the super bowl. You know how I am."

"You are THE best chick ever."

"Chick? I'm your girlfriend."

"Whatever. Then you're the best girlfriend ever. We cool?"

"Frosty. See you thanksgiving."

"Cool. Alright stay safe babe."

"Cool your cannons Cy. Bye."

"Bye."

&&&&&

**Thanksgiving Day…**

"Do you have everything now?" Raven was asking, becoming very impatient with her boyfriend.

"I can't find ERNIE!"

"Who's Ernie?"

"My rubber duckie!"

"We're leaving. NOW." Raven said and after holding Beastboy's arm captive, she turned to her friends. "Hotel number is on the fridge and if you can't reach us there… just contact our communicators."

"You're not our mother Raven. We can take care of ourselves." Robin said waving goodbye.

"Oh sure you can. See you love birds!" Crying over her shoulder, she threw another suitcase at Beastboy for him to put into the trunk of the taxi.

"Where to kids?"

"Anywhere but here." And with that, the first happy couple left for a very thankful Thanksgiving.

"Now don't go playin' with the systems while I'm gone. You want to play with stuff, we got game station. And DO NOT touch the T-sub." Cyborg growled. By then his girlfriend stepped out of the T-car and pulled him in.

"We leavin' today?"

"Yeah babe. By you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." But Robin could have sworn he saw Cyborg wink before driving off.

&&&&&

"So… what do you want to do first? Set up the table for… uh, two this year… or cook this feast for uhm… two?" Quivering, Robin asked the Tameranian standing a few feet away.

"The feast for two. It may be best if the most difficult task is performed first."

"Okay, so let's get to it then."

Stepping into the kitchen area of Titans' tower, the two teen titans realized both had no clue what they were doing. Usually, Cyborg would cook the turkey, Raven would help Beastboy with the soups, and Robin and Starfire would supply them with things needed for the side dishes. Neither were perfectionists, nor were they familiar with the kitchen and where things were, but were up to trying this out.

"Shall we begin with the turkey?" Starfire asked her leader, who seemed to be just as fuddled as she.

"Sure." Reluctantly, they both knew Cyborg had given them directions to roasting a turkey, but both somewhat knew their mission would fail.

"This is… far more complex then battling villains." Starfire giggled, and turned to see Robin nodding in agreement.

"Okay, well it says here that we need to set the oven on 350… whatever that means."

"Oh! Let me do it. Raven has taught me how to set the oven temperature on numerous occasions."

"Okay Star."

Outside, the moon was beginning to rise and the stars began to settle their way into cascading over the blanket of dark blues. Breath taking? Truly. However, with two confused teen titans in the kitchen, neither noticed.

&&&&&

"Bonjour. Welcome to ze Afterglow. Please allow myself and ze rest of ze staff to satisfy your needs. Au revoir!" A waiter, with a very strong French accent, was seating Raven and Beastboy in the newest 'couples' restaurant the After Glow.

The restaurant was on the top of a hill not too far out of Jump City. Knowing that it was a place common to be wearing a 'tie,' the two dressed up.

Beastboy was in a dark blue suit, accustomed with a white shirt underneath to look formal. Not wanting a dopey bow, he preferred the tie Raven picked out for him. It was a misty dark blue, like his suit only more… noticeable. It had that look to it that made it look unique.

Raven was suited in a dress. I know… shock, shock. However, tonight, Raven didn't mind. She wanted to be the one to 'let her hair down' as many say, and just go with the flow tonight. Raven was wearing a black dress. (I know, no surprise there,) but seemed to like it. Raven's dress went all the way down past her feet, and flowed out once it touched the floor. There was a VERY low back and just a bit of cleavage suddenly revealed in the front. The dress was held up by two thin straps and matched well with the black heels she picked out to go with her 'formal wear.' Raven's hair was still the same deep violet – ish blue, only seemed much more… mature tonight with her gown. Feeling very subtle and maybe more encouraged, Raven allowed herself to be escorted to the booth by the window.

"Well here is your menus, and when you are ready, please feel free to as you Americans say, shout me over." The waiter fumbled over some of his words, but nevertheless, seemed to be nice.

&&&&&

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the kitchen.

"You okay Star?"

"The turkey is… darker than Raven."

Robin chuckled at this remark and jogged his way over to Starfire's side. Nevertheless, the turkey was indeed darker then Raven. It was… black.

"Uh oh."

"Perhaps we have cooked it wrong?"

"No Star, see? The ingredients says that it should have been cooked at 350… oh no."

"What's wrong Robin?"

"It said it should have been cooked at 250. Oops. Well, it looks like we'll be eating burnt turkey this year. Uhm, come tell me how the soup tastes then." Robin offered.

Starfire looked over at the pot boiling on the stove. It smelt good. Starfire took the spoon from Robin's hand, and slowly stirred the simmering juice in the pot. Once done blowing it off to cool down, she took a sip from the spoon.

"MMM. It is very good." She told Robin, who was now blushing.

"Thanks." He then turned around to go work on the potatoes when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you want to try?"

"Uhm… yeah, sure."

Robin went to take the spoon from Starfire's hand, but she just set it back in the pot to scoop up more of the soup. Then, after carefully blowing on it, she lifted the spoon up to Robin, who encircled his hand around Starfire's. Taking a sip, Robin had to agree he was a master chef.

"It is good." He told her many minutes later.

"Mhmm." Starfire then gave the spoon back to Robin, and walked across the room to set up the booth in the kitchen with silverware and napkins.

"Did you leave the cranberries in the microwave to set?"

"Mhmm." Came her reply once more.

Robin nodded and went over to work on the potatoes again. Smashing, pounding, and mixing the potatoes seemed to make it look wafty and delicate once finished.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?"

"After dinner… do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Okay."

&&&&&

"Full?" Beastboy asked Raven once she pushed her plate aside.

"Yes, it was good. Thank you Beastboy."

"Welcome." He gave a shrug, and motioned the waiter to come over.

"Yo Garcon!"

"Oui, missuir?"

"Pack up the left overs and my find little lady and I will be ready to go."

"But of course!"

"You're fine little lady friend?" Raven smirked once the waiter was out of ear shots way.

"You bet Rae." Taking her hand, Beastboy collected the food from the waiter, paid the bill and left to go to the hotel for a very… moving Thanksgiving. (wink, wink)

&&&&&

"I can't believe I burnt the turkey." Starfire whined as she began sipping the soup that now rest in a bowl in front of her. Robin, who was sitting across from her eating his potatoes, which he had to admit were pretty good, looked up at his best friend from across the table.

"You didn't burn it. I did. I told you 350. Not your fault, so nothing to worry about. Besides, it's just the outside that's burnt." Starfire giggled and nodded, looking at the black bird in front of her.

After several moments of comforting silence, Starfire spoke up. "Robin? What are you thankful for?"

"Well… I – I guess my friends. You all mean a lot to me."

"MMM."

"How about you?"

"I suppose the same as you. You are all… so wonderful. Truly the best of friends." She smiled a weak smile before looking out the window the resided in the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss them. It seems silly, I know. But usually, we are all together. And what will happen when we are all old and not longer teenagers? Surely we will no longer be the 'teen' titans." She said looking sorrowful and regretful for mentioning the topic. Robin sensed this and looked at her.

"Star I assure you we won't drift apart. No matter what happens, we'll still keep contact. You just have to be thankful for all the good times. Besides, we all have a few more years to go. And if we aren't ready to give up on what we have, we can just be the Titans."

"Just the Titans. I like it. It is much better than leaving you all and heading back for Tameran."

"Starfire, no matter what happens the titans and me… we're not going to let you leave. We want you down here, with us."

Starfire nodded, and allowed the tears that were begging for release to finally fall down the plains of her cheeks, and to fall on the table. Starfire got up from her position, and made her way over to Robin. She sat beside him, and gave him a hug.

"I want to be friends with you forever Robin."

"Forever Star. I promise." And Robin vowed to keep his promise. Robin never went back on his word. So that promise was an oath the two made that night, to remain friends… forever. No matter what.

Starfire snuggled into Robin, her head buried beneath his chin, unwilling to leave anytime soon. Robin had both arms wrapped around the girl in front of him, shushing her and consoling her with soothing and more comforting words to ease her tears.

"I love you all so much Robin. It would be the worst thing… to… to lose you all."

"We're not going anywhere." He told her, and carried her over to the sofa. "Now come on, how about a good movie to cheer you up, huh?"

"Okay." She whispered, and nodded against his tear soaked chest.

"Anything in particular?"

"No. You decide."

"Alright."

&&&&&

Cyborg and Bumblebee seemed to be having a good time. I mean, anyone who liked kissing must be having a good time, right?

Right.

That's what I thought.

&&&&&

Starfire began to giggle at the movie, which caused Robin to smile. Just cheering her up, made his day.

"…Star…"

"Mhm?"

"What? Oh no, I just like saying your name," but then blushed because he realized how stupid this must have sounded.

Starfire looked over at the boy and laughed.

"Thank you." She said and laid her head down on his lap.

"You're welcome I suppose." He said chuckling.

"It seems that we will both be sleeping on the sofa again tonight because I will not be moving." She told him. Robin looked down at Starfire, her eyes closed, but her cheeks rosy and warm looking.

"I'm okay with that." He said and laid down beside her.

"And I am turning on the stereo. Sometimes just sounds help me fall asleep easier." She said.

"I'm okay with that too." She nodded, and got up, turning on any random radio station before laying back down, and cuddling into Robin.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

The music on the radio began to play. Robin looked up from the couch, and realized he knew this song.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away_

"MM I like this song." Starfire said, turning on her side to look at him.

"I know it."

"So you like it?"

"I said I know it. I didn't say I liked it." He chuckled, causing her to nod with a smile.

"Well I like it."

"MMM then I like it too."

"Why is that?"

"Because I like you. And anything you like, I can learn to like." Robin said, hoping that she wouldn't realize that he was basically confessing his undying love to her.

"I like you too."

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

"That's the best part." She told him, mentioning the chorus.

"I think it's cool."

"It is better than cool. It's just something worth listening to."

"Ah, I see. So you like all those romance songs, do you?"

"Oh, so you are teasing my kind of music?" she giggled with a smirk. Robin rolled his head back and laughed.

"Not exactly."

"Well then Mr. Boy wonder, please, do show me what music you prefer." Robin walked over to the radio, turning off the station she was listening to.

"I like this stuff…"

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you._

"MMM, this is good too, but this is love music Robin."

"Is not!"

"It is." She giggled. "But since we both like this song, leave it on."

"Okay, okay… but it is not love music." He muttered before rolling to look at Star's face as she closed her eyes.

"Is too." She smiled, eyes still closed.

"HUMPH."

_Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing  
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me  
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

"How is this love music?"

"It is about a man who has these remarkable strong feelings for a woman. He is secretive about his feelings, but they are there."

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty  
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...._

"Okay, so maybe it 'is' love music. This is the only good love song."

"I do not think so." She whispered, and giggled once again, scooting in closer to Robin.

"I do." He said, putting an arm around her middle area.

"Well I believe you are wrong Robin."

"Are you trying to be smart with me young lady?"

"No, just confessing the obvious as Beastboy says." Robin laughed at her remark, and nodded.

"Okay, so there are a few good songs that are love songs."

"A few… hmmm, I can live with that. For now."

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you._

Starfire placed her head in between the crook on Robin's neck and closed her eyes. Her closing lashes, tickled against Robin's skin, but he had no intention of saying so.

"I've been thinking…"

Starfire began, her voice echoing through the silence, putting an unexpected look on Robin's face, causing him to look down at her.

"Yes?"

"I want a boyfriend."

"I thought you and I decided Speedy was not the best person for you." He sounded hurt, after getting so close… she brings up another man.

"Yes, but Robin, I do not like Speedy."

"Than why do you want to go out with Speedy?" anger, now raising in his voice.

"You are not listening." Her voice also raising.

"Well then, what are you asking me?"

"Well… you see, all I wanted…"

&&&&&

"Beastboy… shh. We don't want to wake up the whole hotel." Raven lectured, and turned away from her boyfriend as he unlocked the hotel door.

"OH I don't think they'll mind."

"I do."

"I don't"

"Well, are you going to ask me in?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"OH! Right! Raven…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to step inside my unique and most romantic looking hotel room?"

"I have the cheesiest boyfriend ever."

"But you still love me."

"Yes." She then pushed her way in, pushing Beastboy against the wall, and smothering him in kisses.

"You want to kiss me, you want to love me, you want to marry me." Beastboy smirked and looked at Raven.

She too was smirking.

"Be serious."

"I am." He said, and kissed her again.

_Somewhere millions of miles away you hear Terra scream, "NOOOOOOOO!!!" _

He, he. Had to do it. Can't stand Terra.

&&&&&

"All you wanted…?"

"Was you." Starfire whispered, now afraid to look at Robin, wondering how angry he must look.

"…Star…"

"I… I uhm… wait. Yes?"

"I…"

&&&&&

**I am so evil**

**CLIFFY! **

**My first one I think too… wow. Imagine that.**

**Anyways, this was one of my shorter chapters. Tough. I couldn't come up with anything else, and I think this chapter said everything I wanted it to say. So my next update will be as soon as I get at LEAST ten reviews. I hate begging. You know that. But I believe ten reviews it equal to say… oh, I don't know… one rich, classical chapter.**

**Whatever. Anyways…**

**Well, only what?**

**Two more chapters to go!**

**But thanks so much to my reviewers.**

**There was a LITTLE fluff this chapter. I tried, really. But this chapter was something… that I felt needed more explanatory words than fluff. Next chapter will be a mad house of fluff. I promise. **

**Considering now that Starfire told Robin how she felt and I left him on a cliff note. Lol. Hope you all liked, and just look for your name to hear my comment to your reviews. **

**WARNING: MORE TO KNOW BELOW. IMPORTANT STUFF!!**

**And thanks again.**

**Solo dancer789 – **_Yes, I can bet you were laughing last chapter. Wasn't that much fluff this chapter. Sorry bout that, and they're not really in denial anymore, are they? So I don't think you were laughing much. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. Tell me what you thought about this one. _

**Titans fan – **_You were second to review, but you know how it is. Maybe this chapter you'll get it first. Lol. Empire state building? I've been on it. It's great, isn't it? I haven't talked to you in a while so I'll have to email you soon. And yes, New York has the best shows. Or at least, I always thought so. Indians? Ah, they're not the best baseball team, but they're okay. Yankees DO rule, you just don't want to admit it. LOL. J/k. Not many people I know are obsessed with Teen titans like I am, but you know how it is. Titans East Part two… I fell in love with the Mas y Menos giving Star the flowers. It was cute. Yes, yes, so only two more chapters to go until I finish my story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. You always seem to have good ideas for it, and what you think is usually interesting. So thanks for reviewing!_

**Bobsayshimh – **_To tell you the truth, I don't have the faintest clue why I did what I did with the amnesia scene. To tell you the truth, I think I just wanted some reason for her to see the Blue jay and all she could think about was Robin. Be warned: The blue jay will be making appearances soon. Lol. Fluff! I know, it was fluffy last chapter. Not so much in this one, but I try. Speedy was going to be gone for good, but I thought it was best if he went out with a final bang! You know? Well this chapter is the total opposite of last chapter. Not as long, and a cliff hanger. LOL. Hope you still sort of liked it. Thanks for the review. _

**Wallygator99 – **_More Raven and BB fluff! Am I good or what? And yes, I sincerely promise Speedy is truly and absolutely gone for … good!_

**Megan – **_Yeah, this isn't Megan and I'm not Jackster. Lol (winks) Anyways, thanks for the review. You were lucky number ten. Tell her what she's won Jack. Well Jackster, she's won a very new chapter. YAY! Can't wait for your review. Hope you liked. _

**Numbness – **_Okay, okay! Here it is. Lol. Hope you liked… a little. Next one will be out as soon as I get ten… hopefully fifteen reviews. I'm picky. So … yell all you want but it may be a while. Thanks for reviewing._

**Orlifan4561 – **_I love Robin and Starfire together too. Believe me. It's just meant to be, you know? I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for taking to time to review._

**Hannah901 – **_I like the pairings I used too, they all just seem to work well together, you know? Thanks for your review. _

**Starfire2222 – **_You won't be waiting long. With only two chapters left to go, well then, I don't know. It won't take long. _

**Okay, wow. Lots to say. One, this story as you have read so far only has two chapters left. I know, it's sad for me too. I really enjoyed writing this story and it seems… just so wrong that it'll be ending so soon. I think it'll definitely be finished sometime in February.**

**I know for a fact this will not be dragging on to March. I'm not that kind of person. I like to get things carried on with, and get ready for the next part.**

**Speaking of the next part, I plan on making a Sequel to this story, and THAT will begin sometime in March. I have planned out everything I want to do for the last two chapters, and a sequel will definitely be needed. So please keep that in mind and I hope you will be looking forward to reading that too. **

**The sequel will be another fifteen chapter story, and will be required once again for ten reviews each chapter in order for the next one to carry out. But for previews on the sequel, wait for chapter 15. Everything will be in there, with more details and descriptions.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter, knowing it wasn't one of my best. I plan on making up for it next chapter which is due to release once I receive ten reviews.**

**WARNING: This will OFFICIALLY be a fifteen chapter story. No more, no less.**

**And Starfire and Robin… they're on their way to complete. I promise you all that. **

**Hopefully updating soon.**

**A very stressed author who is still working on the last two chapters and the sequel… **

**Jackster**


	14. Blaze

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU**

The Quest was by far one of the best Teen Titans episodes. I saw the Star/Robin fluff and … wow. Remarkable and very unique. It truly lit something up in me... perhaps giddiness? I'm not too sure.

Anyways, yes, please, all readers please take not to ALL my updates and news after this chapter. Many things have been going on, especially me experiencing some trouble with fanfiction. It appears I couldn't update this chapter sooner. But that's okay. Suspense tends to make the worlds go round.

Anyways, more news at the end.

Enjoy!

**What Happened Last:**

"All you wanted…?"

"Was you." Starfire whispered, now afraid to look at Robin, wondering how angry he must look.

"…Star…"

"I… I uhm… wait. Yes?"

"I…"

Blaze

"I…"

It had been five minutes since that one word. And Star couldn't be any more patient.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"What is it Robin?"

AROOO ARROOOO AROOOO

Robin's head snapped up in righteous furry, standing his ground. That sound only meant one thing.

Battle.

AROOO ARROOOO AROOOO

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin screamed as Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven stumbled into the living room area.

He then turned to Starfire, who appeared to be in a daze in the corner.

"We'll talk later." He whispered to her. And then turned to go fight crime in Jump City like every other normal day in the Titans' Tower. After landing back on the soil of reality, Starfire flew off after the others.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Explosion!" The arch nemesis roared and banged his hand to the ground, thus causing an erupt burst of flames to extend from his hand.

"Stop where you are!" Robin called to the villain, a few feet away.

"And who are you to tell me what to do little boy?"

"ROBIN!"

"Well 'ROBIN' let me tell you something. I will NOT be made a fool of. So little boy, you and your friends have quite a battle to struggle with."

"WE are the Teen Titans. Fear us, for we seem no harm from you."

"TITANS GO!"

The battle started off just like every other. A few starbolts here and there, black shadows creeping up and causing mischief, transfigured green animals rampaging into the enemy, a few laser cannons and birdarangs being shot, but as usual, nothing helped.

"Who ARE you?" Cyborg asked.

"Blaze."

"Blaze, we do not wish to fight you." Starfire always was critical, and believed in non violence. But then, just then, something completely unexpected happened.

Blaze began to run away.

Not from the Titans.

But to Titans tower.

"Hey! Where are you going? We're over here!  
Beastboy, now pointing at himself was shouting.

Without being told, Starfire took off at lightning speed after Blaze. Her heart racing, she wanted to know what this 'thing' was up to. Blaze, taking his hand out, and leaning it out towards his front, let out another roar. The sky was now dimming orange as the lights of the city began to light up. Not dark, and the sun wasn't gone… yet.

Blaze, that horrible, horrible man… he kept running.

The titans were now gaining speed of Blaze… and Starfire. There was a crack from the sky above, hinting thunder was heading eastward, towards them.

"Titans! Don't let him get away!"

Always the persistent one that Robin. Always the leader, always out to play the hero.

So as he runs to chase the girl he loves, and his newest enemy, another crack of lightning sounds just above him, along with a gleaming flash of blinding light.

Raven's face was stern, processed in a war battle look. But deep down, her mind was telling her that something was bound to go wrong. She could sense it.

And as if on cue, Blazes' hand reached out, catching Titans' Tower. The lightning reflected out of the sky again, along with more thunder. It was a battling uproar.

The base of Titans' tower caught fire, a trail making its' way north.

"NO!" Starfire shouted, smashing herself, along with Blaze into the wall of the tower.

"STARFIRE!" Robin was calling, along with Beastboy and Cyborg. Raven, well Raven knew something like this would happen. But nevertheless did she have a look of worry on her face.

The thunder cracked, the lightning rod shot down, hitting the T tower. The sides of the tower began to crumble.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The walls caved in on Starfire, her body caught to a metal piece of the building was limp, and unable to move.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Blaze… dead.

The Earth ironic strike of lightning apparently hit him, and killed him before Star could even reach him. Therefore, causing her limp body to be stuck was pointless.

Robin, heart on pause was death shaken.

"No…"

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg began screaming, shaking away debree and pieces left of the garbage in Titans' Tower. Half the tower, believe it or not, was still standing, hanging on a whim waiting to fall… just above Starfire.

"NO!" Robin was screaming, and began racing towards her.

"Robin don't man!" Cyborg was screaming.

Robin, not listening, ran.

He ran as far as his little feet would carry him.

He reached Starfire, just a second too soon, sweeping her out of harms way. Apparently, not even thinking about his own safety.

"ROBIN!" Beastboy was shouting, as Raven bgan awkening Starfire.

CREEK…

And as the tower fell, Robin's cape caught to a structure in the architecture. And as the tower fell, Starfire had awoken to catch sight of her love be crushed. And as the tower fell, it was the most hurtful moment the Titans had ever witnessed. As the tower fell, the loss of their leader, their courageous leader went under with it.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted, running towards the fallen tower.

"Starfire get out of there!"

"Cyborg's right, come back here!" Raven now yelled, cluthing tightly to Beastboy's hand.

"ROBIN!" She cried, and cried until the dust cleared, until there was nothing else to see but dirt. And then, she collapsed into a tear flowing river.

You see now, everything the Titans once had and loved were crumpled beneath rubble.

The tower.

Robin.

Their souls.

And the only thing they didn't care about… Baze.

All buried somewhere beneath, waiting to see light once again.

………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later…

"Starfire, we're going to rent a motel or something tonight. It's too dark. We'll pick up the search tomorrow where we left off."

Starfire turned to Cyborg, still stumbling with tears.

"I do not wish to go. Please, proceed without me friends."

"But Star…"

"No friends. Please. I must… be alone."

"We understand." Raven solemly spoke, taking both boys' hands and walking off.

Starfire sat a weeped until all that was left was coughs of sorrow. He couldn't be gone… and she wouldn't let him be.

She loved him too much, and they've been through it all for their brave leader to just… disappear.

He would be back.

She knew it.

………………………………………………………………………………

Nine days, tweny three hours, forty two minutes, eighteen seconds later…

"It is time." Starfire spoke to the Titans gathered around the stingy bed, rested against the corner of the motel they were sleeping in.

Ever since the crash, Starfire had been appointed leader. Ever since the crash and crumbles, she had matured into a brave, demanding, stern team mate. Thus, nominating her as the newest team leader. She didn't suit the part. Or at least, she thought so. It was not her doing. It was Robin's. And now, Star knew it was time to set aside the team. And begin the life they never had.

"It is time." She started again. "I have great faith in all of you, my friends. We, together, fought well as a team. We brought hope and joy to the hearts' that needed it most, and swept away the evil that would have crumbled it up once again. Jump City can do just fine without that help. We, the Teen Titans need to travel that path we never experienced. Live life as we thought one would do. I, your leader am closing the book on the Teen Titans."

No gasp was heard. No wincing, just the look of four sorrowful teenagers, nodding at the worst outcome.

Star began again. "Friends, we have been through much together. We, are family. And I love you all very much. We will keep in contact. That, as your leader, I can promise you. But now… we just need to begin the next chapter of our lives. I wish you all the very best of luck. And if anything happens, I'm allowing you to keep your commnicators if by any need of contact. I will miss you all so much. And I… the time has come." Star bent her head in a matter of respect, to show the dignity and pride she once had and always will have for the team.

"Robin will return. This, I know. He would not betray me. So until we meet again…" she couldn't finish.

She wouldn't.

Cyborg was the first to approach her, look of paleness on his once happy, coacoa face.

"Damn ya'll, never thought it'd happen so soon. Keep in touch, alright?" he hugged them all once. But a pain of brokeness and missing splattered his heart, causing him to hug them all each one last time.

"Dudes…" Beastboy allowed a tear to trinkle down his moist grass colored cheeks before wiping them, and shaking all their hands, except Raven's which whom, held his with a strong grip.

"I…" Raven paused and looked down, before very rarely hugging all her friends. "You all have no idea how much you have helped me, and guided me through the years. I owe you much more than a 'thank you,' but until we meet again…" she choked out, and quickly snatched Beastboy, gripping him tightly.

Starfire nodded in response. Trying to look brave for her friends. Her team mates. Her family.

But she did cry, just on the inside. The outside tears would be shed and uncontrolled much later, when she was alone and stable.

Starfire placed a kiss on each of her friends' cheeks, besides Raven, who she only hugged.

………………………………………………………………………………...

It was only after packed she packed all her things that she realized a little blue jay was sitting on the window sill.

"Hello Robin." She said storking the bird. (A/N: If you are clueless, refer back to chapter 12 I believe.)

The bird gave a tiny hoot before crutching its' neck into the nest below him.

"It is good to see you again." she said, tears now breaking free from her eyes. "I'll miss you." She choked out. "Bye…"

All she ever wanted was somebody who cared…

But he's gone.

………………………………………………………………………………

**ALL READERS MUST READ THIS. I REPEAT… YOU MUST!**

One; yes, I know. The story is sad and unwillingly disappointing. I'm sorry for that.

The sequel is being worked on, and chapter one is half way done.

I DID promise you a fifteen chapter story. Next chapter will be a sneak peak to the preview, and some breif descriptions.

NOTE: Robin does not give up easily. (winks) Starfire should not give up hope.

The next chapter will be out soon, I'll try. Fanfic isn't willing to compromise with me lately. The sequel is, and I promise this… a MILLON times better.

It is certainly more 'real' and the characters have been developing into mature, realistic, more believeable people.

An old villain will return, and some new things will be happening.

But I'll give you the sneak peak next chapter.

Before we get to reviews; is anyone else having a hard time changing or updating their bio page? Mine won't do anything… HMMM. Let me know in your review. Thanks!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Orlifan4561** – Thanks for your review. It may appear you don't love this chapter as much. Sorry about that. It was the only way for me to make my sequel well… surprising. But you'll see what I mean soon.

**Titansfan – **Yes, I know. Yay! A sequel. Brilliant, right? YANKEES RULE! And it is weird talking to you online while trying to jot down notes on the sequel. **Murmurs something that sounds like 'Tried ruining my sequel.'** GET HER! LOL. Jk. Thanks for your review.

**PanRobin – **Did you review to two different chapters? I have two reviews from you. BUT THANKS! Lol. And uhm… sorry bout that. Guess I got it wrong then, right? Oh well, let's pretend that February didn't excist, thus, making November better.

**Babi A – **LOL. Hey, you want to review a million times? That's cool with me. And thannks, such kind reviewers I have.

**Megan - **Yeah, I know bout the superbowl thing. Not my fault! November is better than February anyways!

**Solodancer789 – **I know! The denial! I'm sorry. There was a little before the fall. … oh well, hope to have you review for my sequel.

**Lash619 – **Intoxicating… oh I like that word. Very unique. And thank you. It's my duty to keep all readers in suspense.

**Bree2006 – **Hey! It was my first cliffy. I needed at LEAST one. It was an oppurtune moment, you know? Thanks for the review. LOL

**True Reader – **There will be more, I promise. Sequel is being worked on.

**Japanafreak – **Thank you SO much. That is literally so good to hear. Can't wait to hear what you think of the rest.

WOW! I got more to say.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, or shorter than my others, but I needed to get to my point, and this chapter didn't need full descriptive details. I believe everything spoke for itself.

And once again; is anyone else having a hard time changing or updating their bio page? Mine won't do anything… HMMM. Let me know in your review. Thanks!

Until my preview, review and thank you!

A VERY stressed author who is working on the sequel while you sit there reading this,

Jackster


	15. Previews

**What Happened At the End of "All I Wanted" **

An hour later…

"Starfire, we're going to rent a motel or something tonight. It's too dark. We'll pick up the search tomorrow where we left off."

Starfire turned to Cyborg, still stumbling with tears.

"I do not wish to go. Please, proceed without me friends."

"But Star…"

"No friends. Please. I must… be alone."

"We understand." Raven solemly spoke, taking both boys' hands and walking off.

Starfire sat a weeped until all that was left was coughs of sorrow. He couldn't be gone… and she wouldn't let him be.

She loved him too much, and they've been through it all for their brave leader to just… disappear.

He would be back.

She knew it.

………………………………………………………………………………

Nine days, tweny three hours, forty two minutes, eighteen seconds later…

"It is time." Starfire spoke to the Titans gathered around the stingy bed, rested against the corner of the motel they were sleeping in.

Ever since the crash, Starfire had been appointed leader. Ever since the crash and crumbles, she had matured into a brave, demanding, stern team mate. Thus, nominating her as the newest team leader. She didn't suit the part. Or at least, she thought so. It was not her doing. It was Robin's. And now, Star knew it was time to set aside the team. And begin the life they never had.

"It is time." She started again. "I have great faith in all of you, my friends. We, together, fought well as a team. We brought hope and joy to the hearts' that needed it most, and swept away the evil that would have crumbled it up once again. Jump City can do just fine without that help. We, the Teen Titans need to travel that path we never experienced. Live life as we thought one would do. I, your leader am closing the book on the Teen Titans."

No gasp was heard. No wincing, just the look of four sorrowful teenagers, nodding at the worst outcome.

Star began again. "Friends, we have been through much together. We, are family. And I love you all very much. We will keep in contact. That, as your leader, I can promise you. But now… we just need to begin the next chapter of our lives. I wish you all the very best of luck. And if anything happens, I'm allowing you to keep your commnicators if by any need of contact. I will miss you all so much. And I… the time has come." Star bent her head in a matter of respect, to show the dignity and pride she once had and always will have for the team.

"Robin will return. This, I know. He would not betray me. So until we meet again…" she couldn't finish.

She wouldn't.

Cyborg was the first to approach her, look of paleness on his once happy, coacoa face.

"Damn ya'll, never thought it'd happen so soon. Keep in touch, alright?" he hugged them all once. But a pain of brokeness and missing splattered his heart, causing him to hug them all each one last time.

"Dudes…" Beastboy allowed a tear to trinkle down his moist grass colored cheeks before wiping them, and shaking all their hands, except Raven's which whom, held his with a strong grip.

"I…" Raven paused and looked down, before very rarely hugging all her friends. "You all have no idea how much you have helped me, and guided me through the years. I owe you much more than a 'thank you,' but until we meet again…" she choked out, and quickly snatched Beastboy, gripping him tightly.

Starfire nodded in response. Trying to look brave for her friends. Her team mates. Her family.

But she did cry, just on the inside. The outside tears would be shed and uncontrolled much later, when she was alone and stable.

Starfire placed a kiss on each of her friends' cheeks, besides Raven, who she only hugged.

………………………………………………………………………………...

It was only after packed she packed all her things that she realized a little blue jay was sitting on the window sill.

"Hello Robin." She said storking the bird. (A/N: If you are clueless, refer back to chapter 12 I believe.)

The bird gave a tiny hoot before crutching its' neck into the nest below him.

"It is good to see you again." she said, tears now breaking free from her eyes. "I'll miss you." She choked out. "Bye…"

All she ever wanted was somebody who cared…

But he's gone.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Previews for Sequel to "All I Wanted"**

**Continuation Title – "Why You Don't Break a Promise"**

They're back…

**Preview**

"_Kori Anders."_

"_Richard Grayson."_

_GASP!_

**End Preview**

And this time, they're not letting the others get away that easily.

**Preview**

"_H… hello?"_

"_Raven?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's me."_

**End Preview**

The thunder that once crashed the remains of Titans tower has faded into the distance. But an old enemy is back.

**Preview**

"_How did he break out?"_

"_That we are still unsure of miss."_

**End Preview**

The Teen Titans are not teens no more.

**Preview**

_what he is really looking forward to is the birth of his child…_

**End Preview**

Will they ever get their kiss?

Will the Titans reunite?

Only time can tell.

Take the next big adventure and follow the Titans on their newest journey in my newest story

"Why you don't break a promise."

_Be sure not to miss it…_

………………………………………………………………………………

**MY BIO PAGE WON'T CHANGE!**

**But do not despair! I know I won't.**

Who's having a child? I promised not to tell ;)

So there's your preview. I'll have the story out by Saturday the LATEST. I'm serious. It's MUCH better than this.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Wallygator99 – **thanks!

**Terra Basher – **Thanks! And Terra basher? WOW! I love that! That's just… brilliant!

**Orlifan4561** – Thanks for your review. It may appear you don't love this chapter as much. Sorry about that. It was the only way for me to make my sequel well… surprising. But you'll see what I mean soon.

**Titansfan – **I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! PLEASE DON'T CHASE ME! Lol. **runs to find the sequel as evidence** I'll be shocked if YOU don't like my sequel.

**Bobsayshimh** – Where were you last chapter? It was sad… lol. Anyways, uhm… I don't know. But I don't think he's dead. Still debating. (wink) I'm not THAT evil.

**PanRobin – **Did you review to two different chapters? Robin is more than likely to return. Don't let your hopes down!

**Babi A – **LOL. Hey, you want to review a million times? That's cool with me. And thannks, such kind reviewers I have.

**Megan - **Yeah, I know bout the superbowl thing. Not my fault! November is better than February anyways!

**Solodancer789 – **I know! The denial! I'm sorry. There was a little before the fall. … oh well, hope to have you review for my sequel.

**Lash619 – **Intoxicating… oh I like that word. Very unique. And thank you. It's my duty to keep all readers in suspense.

**Bree2006 – **Hey! It was my first cliffy. I needed at LEAST one. It was an oppurtune moment, you know? Thanks for the review. LOL

**True Reader – **There will be more, I promise. Sequel is being worked on.

**Japanafreak – **Thank you SO much. That is literally so good to hear. Can't wait to hear what you think of the rest.

**Starfirefowl13 – **I cried typing it. I LOVE Robin. It was hard for me too.

Thank you so much everyone for being so supportive about this story.

The sequel is on its' way.

Until further notice…

A VERY mad author who can't seem to get the damn bio page to work and finishing chapter one of the sequel…

Jackster


End file.
